Another Haddock Girl
by httydandmore
Summary: Hiccup, Valka and the gang goes to a village. A village that keeps two secrets. One of them is Hiccups little sister, who has a dark and a light past. Join the gang on a journey that they hope they forget but still want to remember. And when children starts to get in the pitcure, let's hope the world is ready with the trouble and fire they bring with them.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

**This has been re-edit! I have changed a few things from chapter 1-8. Like names and time so it's probably best if you re-read if you already have read it, so you understand and don't get confused.**

**I changed it because I didn't like it and that's why I almost stopped writing on this story, but I can't because I know the last chapter of this story and it's like 20-30 years from this chapter. (Hiccup is 23 in the beginning of this story and in the end of it he will be 43-53 and alot, I mean ALOT will happen in those 20-30 years.)**

**I'm sorry if you need to read it all over again, but I think the story is way better now than it was before.**

* * *

**Another Haddock Girl 1**

3 years have passed. 3 years ago Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III became chief of Berk and Berk was half destroyed by Drago Blood Kvist. 3 years have passed since Hiccup found his mother after 20 years. 3 years ago Toothless (Hiccups dragon and best friend) became alpha of the Dragons. 3 years ago Stoick The Vast died. Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson (now Haddock) got married 1 year after Stoicks' dead. Ruffnut and Fishlegs got married after 2 years, but no children. Just like Hiccup and Astrid, they had no heir. Got pressed by the village?

No. Then they would not live the next day.

Thanks to Astrid.

The only person talking about it was Hiccups mom Valka. But after a year of trying to talk about it, she has declined to take up the subject.

Although she would like to have grandchildren.

"Hiccup!" Valka said quickly before her son went out the door.

Hiccup turned around and said, "Yes, mom take it fast I need to go to the boats"

"I'll come with you." she said and picked up her bag that was standing next to her chair that Hiccup had not seen.

"Are you sure? We will be gone for quite a while and I need someone to take responsibility here, because I do not get Astrid to stay here. Or Fishlegs or anyone else."

"I follow, Gobber or Spitelout can take responsibility, or the whole village can take responsibility." she said and walked towards her son.

Hiccup smiled and said okay.

Both son and mother went out of the house towards the boats. When they were there they went into the boat, left of the bags and they went off. There, they met Astrid.

"Hiccup" she said.

"Milady," he said back.

"All packed and ready?" she asked.

"I think so" he replied. The girl didn't notice that her mother-in-law stood behind Hiccup. Until now.

"Valka! Are you coming with us?" Astrid asked, looking at Valka.

"I though I would, it was a long time ago I was at a village besides Berk." she said with a smile.

Astrid smiled back but then she thought of something.

"Who will take care of Berk?"

"I'll ask Spitelout" svarde Hiccup and ran off to find him.

"Um ... okay," said Astrid and look towards the direction Hiccup ran.

Half an hour later the boats were finally ready, Spitelout became the one who takes care of Berk and all seven passenger (13 if you count the dragons) was on the boat to a new village which was about 6 hours by boat from Berk, Eret said that they have to go there, he never said why. However, with the dragons that dragged the boat sometimes to the village, it would't take 6 hours.

"So what do you think there is in the village?" asked Valka Hiccup who stood leaning against the boat's edge and looked out over the sea.

"I do not know. Perhaps new dragons or ... I do not know" he replied.

"If Eret fooled us towards a trap, I'll kill him" said Astrid and went to Hiccups left.

* * *

1 hour later Berk sat inside the cab while Hiccup was up on deck. He stood leaning against the ship's railing and looked out over the sea, with the wind blowing at his face and hair. And the fog lay over the sea.

After a while Hiccup saw a black stretch that flew through the fog.

Hiccup thought it looked like a dragon, a black dragon. As a Night Fury. But it surely can not be right? Hiccup looked around. He saw nothing. Just mist and the blue sea.

He small laughed to himself and said to himself that it was probably nothing.

4 and a half hours later.

They saw the village. It was not a small village. The village was double the bigger as Berk and much bigger houses. Okay, a few houses were big. Like those two large oblong light green houses along the coast in front of everything and a large space in which long piers were stretched out on the ocean.

"Wow" all said and walked far out on the boat to see better.

Lucky that the dragons were on the boat and was not in the air.  
You do not want to scare them when you meet them for the first time with dragons.

When the boat arrived at the dock, it was already three men there.  
Hiccup threw the rope to them, they took it on and began tying it around a large pole.

The one who stood in the middle was as tall as Hiccup, had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes. He had a dark brown tunic with dark green pattern on, he had black pants and dark brown shoes. And he had more muscle than Hiccup.

The other two men were almost the same building as the man in the middle.

Hiccup was the first who got off first.  
"Welcome to Drigen my name is Eric and I'm the chief here," said the man who stood in the middle.  
"Thank you for letting us come," said Hiccup.

Eric smiled and said:

"You may bring your dragons if you want" all went surprised.

"I know you have dragons" said Eric.

Berk didn't know how to respond. They had never been at a place where dragons weren't the enemy.

"Are you hungry ?." asked Eric Hiccup.

It was silence for a while until Hiccup replied: "Yes, a little,"

"Good! Dinner is served in the great hall. Follow me" Eric said, and started walking.

"Lucky for them that they like dragons" whispered Astrid to Hiccup.

"Yeah, they are very lucky" said Hiccup.

When they came into the hall and the doors were closed so became Berks residents shocked.

The hall was twice as large as that in Berk.

A bonfire was lit in the middle of it all, six long tables, three on each side of the fireplace, the farthest was a great scene where a long table was against the other tables.

"Feel free to take you how much you like." Eric said, and led them against a large table filled with food.

"Your dragons have their meals there," said Eric, pointing to the seven piles of fish.

The Dragons ran there and started eating, looking very satisfied.

Berk and Eric started to laugh.  
Berk walked towards the table and sat down. Except Hiccup didn't.

"Thanks" said Hiccup to Eric and sat down with the others.

Eric smiled and was about to say something when a voice stopped him.

"Eric?!" said a woman's voice. Berk stopped with what they were doing and saw a woman in the shadows.

"I need to talk to ..."

"Eric!" said the woman again.

"See you soon." Eric said and started to walk towards the woman.

When the two were out of the great hall, Berk began to talk and eat.

"This great hall need to be double or so than our great hall," said Fishlegs and looked around.

Everyone nodded.

"Who do you think the woman was?" asked Tuffnut.  
Everyone thought for a moment until Hiccup said:

"Surely someone from the village."

"But why did she say his name?" wondered Astrid.

"Maybe it was his friend or wife?" said Valka.

Everyone around the table nodded.

Berk and the dragons sat and ate. Until a door at the back of the hall opened and a boy came running in.

The boy looked to be about 3-4 years. He had a dark blue tunic with short sleeves, wide brown leather bracelet, black pants and brown shoes. He had brown hair to his shoulders. And dark blue eyes.

Berk watched as the boy ran from the door to a table that he was hiding under.

Berk sat completely still. Until they jumped to a woman's voice.

"ISAK HOLGER EIRIKSSON!" a woman came out of the same door as the boy came from. She had blonde braids on each side her head and a purple shirt with short sleeves, a short black skirt with purple and dark blue stripes on it, black thights and dark, dark brown shoes.

She came in angry. She looked around the great hall with her light brown eyes, until she saw the boy, Isak, under the table.

"Isak!" she said, and crawled under and grabbed his arm.

"No. Let me go!" he said, trying to fight to get free.

"What will your parents say!?" said the woman and pulled the boy to the door.

"They ... they will probably ..."

"They're not going to be happy! Isak you are 3 years old and you've already gone through the trouble that no other 3-year-old!" was the last Berk heard the woman say before they went through the door.

The great hall was silenced. Except the flames.

Berk sat and looked at the door that had just closed.

It was something you did not see every day.

Beside Hiccup, Valka sat and looked at the closed door with a smile.

* * *

**I hope you think it's better. **

**Eririk = means "King Forever"  
Eric = means "King Forever"**

**Eric Eririk(sson) King forever king forever. XD **

**And yeah I changed Daves' and Isaaks' name and his last name.  
Eric was namned Dave at the start but I didn't like it so I changed it to Eric. Isak's first name was Isaak but I tink Isak fits him better because his real name is... I'll tell you later. And I changed his after name because is last name before was way to close to Haddock so I changed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning

**Another Haddock Girl 2**

After Berk had eaten, it was night and Eric came and fetched them, and led them to their house. Or two houses.

"Okay, there's a room for every person. 3 rooms in the house (Eric pointed to a house that was behind him to the left of him.) And in that house (Eric pointed to a larger house, which was to the right of his and stood beside the other), there are 4 rooms. And dragons can sleep in conditioned room if you want, or there is a large stall between the houses, you can decide which ones to sleep which. "said Eric.

"Thanks for everything Eric," said Hiccup.

"Your welcome and we're glad to have you here" said Eric. "Good night!"

"Good night!" said Berk.

They divided themselves:

House with 4 rooms in:

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins.

House with three rooms in:

Valka, Hiccup and Astrid.

And the dragons, except Toothless, sleept in the stables.

Valka, Hiccup and Astrid went into their house.

"So I think the two of you share a room?" asked Valka Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup and Astrid nodded.  
Valka smiled and said "OK, you take the room up there so I choose one of the two rooms down here."

"Thanks mom," said Hiccup, and Hiccup and Astrid walked hand in hand up to the room with Toothless for.

Fifteen minutes later, Astrid and Hiccup laid in the double bed and Toothless in bed in a corner of the room.

"What do you think of the village so far?" asked Astrid.

She smiled with her head on his chest and Hiccup was playing with her blonde hair.

"It's perfectly fine. They are very friendly. Well atleast Eric is" said Hiccup.

Astrid had raised his head, looked towards Hiccup, smiled and kissed him.

"Good night, Hiccup," she said and lay down on his chest again.

"Good night, Astrid" said Hiccup and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The sun shone through the only window that was in the room. And shined on the married couple. "Stupid sun" Hiccup murmured and took the pillow over his face.

Astrid small laughed, opened her eyes, took away the pillow from Hiccups' face, kissed him and said:

"Good morning"

"Why so early ?!" asked Hiccup

"We do not want the village to wait for us and you should be used to it by now, consinered you need to wake up early at home," said Astrid, got up from the bed and started changing clothes.

"They can wait and we're not home."

Astrid small laughed. When Astrid was finished and was about to turn to the door two arms came around her waist.

"Can't we just go to bed and sleep all day," Hiccup murmured into Astrids' neck.

Astrid smiled, turned around, grabbed Hiccups' arms and looked at him.

"I would love to stay in bed with you all day and forget all the problems but we have no choice."

Hiccup stroked the hair from Astrid's face.

"Sometimes I wish we had a coice." With that he kissing Astrid forehead.

"Good morning." said Valka when Hiccup and Astrid came down from the stairs.

"Good morning mom" said Hiccup back. "Good morning Valka" Astrid said.

25 minutes later Berk sat in the great hall and ate breakfast. The dragons ate their breakfast (fish) outside.

The strange thing was that no one from Drigen was there. It was just Berk that sat and ate breakfast in the great hall. Berk were surprised, but figured they were up early and worked.

"They were not expecting us, we could sleep longer" Hiccup whispering to Astrid while she poured herself a glass of yak milk. Hiccup did not say anything but just smiled back.

After breakfast they went out of the great hall. When they came out they saw Drigerna at the houses and roads. There were those who worked as fishermen, berker, blacksmiths and sellers who sold fruit, jewelery and clothes.

Children from 3-8 years old ran around while some of the children's parents ran after them.

"Do you wanna look around?" asked Eric who had come to them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Village

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 3**

Drigen was almost double big as Berk and had many more people.

"And here is the forge" said Eric after seeing almost half the village. The forge was large, three double big as the on Berk.

Hiccup almost dropped his chin. He had never seen such a big forge.

"Hey, Eric!" a man around 20 years of age came out of the forge with an axe in his hand. He was as tall as Dave, the same dark blue eyes, the hair was darker (almost black) and he had more muscle. He had a black shirt, short dark brown pants and shoes. And three black bands on the right upper arm. And he was sweaty.

"Hello Endre," replied Eric.

"So these are the guest from Berk?" Endre asked, looking at Berk.

"Yes," Eric said, and turned toward Berk.

"This is my brother Endre, he is a smith"

"Hello," said Endre and Berk at the same time.

"Are you like.. twins?" asked Tuffnut.

"Yes, Endre is my little brother, 5 minutes younger," said Eric, and stood next to Endre.

"But I'm not the youngest, we have a 3 minute younger sister," said Endre, looking at Eric.

"Wait is ..."

"Our mother had triplets" Ericinterrupted Fishlegs.

Berks jaw dropped. Sure Berks people had have twins, but not triplets, not what they know.

"I, Endre and our little sister Evelyn" said Dave.

"That reminds me of something, I have to go and give her her axe before she comes ..."

"Endre!" a woman came towards them, and it must be Evelyn. With the same eye color and dark brown hair. She was half a head shorter than Dave and Neal. Her hair was in a thick big braid over her back, she had black thights, a dark blue skirt and a dark blue sweater. And three dark red stripes around the right upper arm.

"Endre, are you done with my axe yet?" she asked, and did not care about that Berk was standing there.

"It is clear sister, I was just on my way to give it to you" he said and gave her the axe. She was concentrated to inspect it until she turned quickly to Eric and said:

"Just so you know, Maggie is looking for you," it was the last thing she said before she took the same way away from there.

"Yeah, I have to go." said Eric.

"You are free to do whatever you want, but please don't fly with your dragons, people here are not familiar with dragons flight over therie heads"

* * *

Berk splited up.

Tuffnut and Snotlout wanted to check around the other half of the village that they had not set yet. Valka, Fishlegs and his wife Ruffnut went to the village library.

Hiccup and Astrid decided to check out the forge. Lucky the dragons stayed in their stables.

Hiccup and Astrid went into the forge after Endre said that he could show them around. They got a shock of how big the forge was. Fireplaces were on the walls, it was at least 5 of them.

Big water buckets, tables around the walls and long benches were in the middle of the room.

They saw at least six men who worked there. They had the same clothes as Endre. Black shirt, shorts and three black band around the upper right arm.

All had about the same build as Endre.

There were two men who had the most muscle of them all.

Two muscular men standing about 2 meters away from them. One had a dark brown mustache, a little hair on his head, brown eyes, and he had a scar over the left eye. He wore the same clothes as all of them there.

The other big muscular man must be younger.

He had short black hair and dark green eyes.

(Of course, he had the same clothes as the others in there.)

"That is Sam and Brant" said Endre.

Endre saw that Hiccup and Astrid stared at them.

"Come," said Endre and led Astrid and Hiccup to Sam and Brant.

"Sam, Brant this is Hiccup and Astrid from Berk" Endre said when they arrived at them.

"Hello." said both.

Brant and Sam smiled and so did Hiccup and Astrid.

"Hi, my name is Brant" said the man with the dark brown mustache and brown eyes with them.

"And this is Sam," said Brant, looking at the guy with black hair and stood beside him.

Sam looked at them with a smile. Then he went to the back of the room to continue on his sword.

"Sam can not talk. He lost his voice as a boy. Poor thing. But he has a good life. A wife and two kids." said Brant. He's also down to the bench and sometimes he looked towards Sam's direction.

Then he became silent.

An uncomfortable silence fell until he began to talk again.

"Why, am I standing here and talking about Sam's life?" and laughed a little.

* * *

After have checked around in the forge and gone from there they found Tuffnut and Snotlout they were nowon their way to the libary to find Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Valka.

The library was big. Books filled the walls and in the middle of the room was a large round hole with a fence around it except where there was an opening to a staircase that was places by the wall down to the hole.

People stood on tall ladders to reach the books that were higher up.

Or so they stood below and read. And torches lit up the room as the small windows did.

They saw Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Valka at a table in the corner right of the door. Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout and Tuffnut walked to them and sat down.

"So what you are reading Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked, nodding at the book Fishlegs held in his hands and read.

"Oh, it's called 'The Dragon Book', it's like our dragon book but with more dragons and they have a book for each dragon." Fishlegs had the book down and gave Hiccup one of the books that lay in a heap beside him. "Yes they are actually instersting." Valka said while Ruff sat bored beside Fishlegs and looked through a book without paying so much attention to it. She loved Fishlegs, but she didn't really understand why looking through books about dragons was instersting if you could just ask Hiccup, Valka och Fishlegs about it. They were like a walking book of dragons!

Hiccup took the book Fishlegs gave him and read on the cover of it.

"Night Fury" He said and with that Ruffnut Ingerman got instersting about a book of dragons.

* * *

**Eden = means "Like Fire."  
Brant = means "Sword" (fitting? XD)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girl

**Another Haddock Girl chapter 4**

How?! How can they know about night furys? Sure they can taking information from villages that know about them... Okay they can know about Night Fury but...

Hiccup opened the book in the middle.

There was drawings of Night Furys. Even baby Night furys. It stood about baby Night furys and the eggs and everything!

The drawings didn't see old, one of the pitcuers did see that it was just draw. And one pitcuers wasn't even near to be finished.

But Toothless was the only Night Fury left.

Right?

Hiccup looked through the pages.

Hiccup stopped reading after he heard a voice not far from him.

"Inga, do you have the night fury book?" it was a female voice.

Hiccup looked up and Berk followed his lead.

"No, I haven't. I thought you had it." said another female voice that was probably Inga.  
"No I don't have it and I can't find it anywhere. And I need it." the other female said.

"I didn't finish the drawing. And I have more to write."

"More?" Inga said. "That book is filled with information, I don't think people need more information about Night Fury"

Hiccup closed the book and he didn't realized it but he stood up and walked to the girl.  
"Are you looking for this?" Hiccup asked.

The girl turned around.

She was tall as Astrid, had brown hair in a bride over her left shoulder, blue eyes, a light gray/brown shirt, a light grey/blue/brown skirt, black tights, brown boots, a brown thight belt, brown ropes on her right wrist and brown ropes on her upper right arm. And a brown necklace.

Hiccup realized pretty soon that she looked like his mum, Valka.

"Yes, thank you! But if you are reading it then I souldn't take it away from you." She said.

"No no! It's fine! Take it. I was done reading it anyway." Hiccup gave her the book.

She took it and looked at it until her head snapped up to his face.

"I didn't catch your name" she said.

"I didn't say it but it is Hiccup" Hiccup said. Her face was surprised for a second before she smiled and said:

"Okay, nice to meet you Hiccup" she said and walked away.

Hiccup looked her going away until he realized.

"Wait! You didn't say your name!" Hiccup said.

She turned around and said:

"My name is Jane!" and she walked out of the libary.

Hiccup walked to the table were Berk sat. They had looked at the scene.

"Who was that?" Astrid asked as soon Hiccup sat down beside her.

"Her name was Jane and she needed the book" Hiccup answeard her.

Valka didn't think twice. Witout a word Valka ran out the same way Jane went out.

"Mum?" Hiccup yelled at her and started to run after her.

Berk followeed soon after him.

"Mum?"

Valka heard Hiccup say her name but she didn't stop until she was outside of the libary. She was looking around her.

She can't be so far away, she gotta be here near somewhere! Valka thought.

"Mum!" Hiccup had come to her side and asked:

"Why did you run off like that?"

"I..." she didn't know what to say. How do you explain to her own son that he just talked to his own sister? How?

The easiest way through this was to tell the truth. But what if she was rong? Many girls can have the name Jane and have brown hair. And look like her.

Sure she didn't see her face probably, but something inside her said that, that was her child. Her daughter. Hiccups little sister.  
But a big part of her said that it would be impossible.

Her daughter died. Even if she never saw it but who can survive an arrow shoted in her belly at age 4?

Who?

"Mum? Are you alright?" Hiccup asked.

Valka came back to reality and looked at her son.

"Yes, everything is just fine."

Hiccup wasn't confident that she was fine. Her smile was fake. He knew that. And he was sure that who ever that girl was, she probably was someone Valka knew.

A bell rang from the great hall.

Berk looked up and saw a man on top of the stairs to the great hall with a big bell in his hand.  
People in the village was started to walk up to hall, while they talked and laughed to each other.

The girl most be in there. If she just got a look at her she maybe will know if that is her daughter or not.

With a smile, Valka clapped her hands togethter and said:

"Dinner?"

Snotlout, Fishlegs and the twins looked at Valka as she walked away and then Snotlout leaned toward Hiccup and asked: "What's up with her?" "I have no idea." Hiccup asked."

They started to walk after Valka to the great hall.

"Hiccup." Astrid asked her husband and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Astrid, I just... I wanna know why mum ran away like that, I mean who doee that? Does she know her or something?"

Astrid thinked for awhile. He was right. Why did she run away like that? She had never done that, not what she seen anyway.

"I think she would say if something was really wrong, Hiccup. Or she isn't ready to say it or that she dosen't have anything to say." Astrid said and took Hiccups' hand in hers.

Hiccup looked at her with a smile. She smiled back and said:

"Come on, let's eat, we haven't eating since breakfast."

And with that the Haddock couple walked hand in hand to the great hall.


	5. Chapter 5: The Race

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 5**

When the Haddock couple finally came in to the great hall, after a long wait outside while Drigerna walked in, they saw the rest of Berk sitting in the corner of the great hall.

Hiccup and Astrid took their food and walked between two of the big tables, were people talked, made jokes, ate and laughed to each other, towards to Berk. Hiccup almost stopped when a man said something about dragons.

He couldn't really hear what they were talking about because the hall were pretty loud, but the man said something about dragons that cought Hiccups attention.

Hiccup shaked it of and walked to the table were Berk sat and ate.

"I wonder when we're aloud to fly on our dragons." Astrid said while she sat down beside Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"I don't know but I think Toothless won't handle being on the ground another hour or minute any longer." Hiccup said.

When he thought about it, he haven't thought of the dragons so much under the day. And now all he wanted was to hup on Toothless and fly away. And then he remember when they first came to the island. Nobody was surprised that a night fury came to the village. Nobody asked them or even whispered about it. Not even Dave!

That was strange.

Hiccup looked up from his food to find his mum looking worried. And she looking around the hall, like she looked for someone.

"Mum, who are you looking for?" Hiccup putted his fork down on the plate with his food while looking at Valka.

"Oh.." she said and stopped looking around and looked at her son.

"No one." she said quickly and looked down at her food that hasn't been thouh.

Hiccup have never seen his mother so...worried.

He wanted to know what wrong.

Was it the girl? Jane? Did she know her? Do they have a past she never have told him?

Know when Hiccup thoght about it, Jane looked like his mother. The same brown hair, blue eyes, mouth, almost the same nose and almost same shape of the face.

I need to ask her, Hiccup tought.

"After this I'm going to fly" Snotlout broke Hiccups thoughts.

"But we can't fly over the village" Astrid said.

"Then we fly over the ocean or over the other side of the mountain" Hiccup said and looked at the gang.

They all nodded.

It would be good to fly again.

When Berk was done eating the dinner they walked out of the great hall and strait to their dragons.

The sun was about to go down behind the ocean. A good night to fly.

When they got to the stables, were their dragons where, their dragon run out and greeted their rider.

"Hi bud!" Hiccup said to his dragon Toothless. "What do you say about a night flight?"

Toothless got so happy he licked Hiccup in his face.

Gah! Toothless, you know that dosen't wash out!" Hiccup said while he laughed.

"Hiccup!" Hiccup turned around and saw Dave half running to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked while looked at Berk who stood beside their dragon.

"We're going on a flight." Hiccup said and jumped on Toothless.

"Hm... okay, just don't fly over the village but you can fly over the ocean."

"Okay we'll do that and don't worry. We will not fly over your people's heads." Was the last thing Hiccup said until Berk lifted from the ground and fluid away on their dragons.

Right when Dave saw them fly over ocean, Dave started to panic.

The ocean was dark blue while the sun was soon down from the sky. The seven riders and the six dragons was free.

Well almost they couldn't go anywhere in the world otherwise they would never get back to Drigen or even Berk. They could get back but they didn't have the time to get lost in the world.

Valka and Cloudjumper was flying in the clouds, Hiccup and Toothless was flying fast over the ocean and in to the sky in fast speed with Astrid and Stormfly beside them.

Snotlout and Hookfang was racing with Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Barch and Belch.

Fishlegs and Meatlug was enjoying the last sun shine on their faces before darkness came over them.

But darkness couldn't stop them to fly over the ocean.

"I won!" Tuffnut said.

"No! I won!" Ruffnut said and looked at her brother.

"No! I won!"

"No, you did not!"

"Stop stealing my glory!"

"You stop stealing my glory!"

"Guys!" The twins stopped arguing and looked at Snotlout.

"You're on the same dragon, so you both lost because I won!"

"What?" Ruffnut said "No I won!" Tuffnut said.

"No I won." Ruff said.

"You're on the same dragon!" "I won!" "No you didn't!" "You lose..." "No!" "You both can't win!" "He lose!" "No you lose!" "No, you both lost!" "She did not win over me!" "Yes I did." "No I won, because I came first!" "NO I DID!" "YOU DID NOT!" "DIDN'T YOU SEE ME COME HERE FIRST WHILE YOU BOTH WERE BEHIND ME BECAUSE YOU ARE ON THE SAME DRAGON!"

The three riders was red in their faces while they looked at each other with anger and all they could hear was Hiccup, Astrid, Valka and Fishlegs laughter.

"You should have seen your selves!" Hiccup said while holding his hand on his stomach and his other hand holding the saddle so he didn't fall of the laughing dragon he was sitting on.

"Laugh how much you want, because I still won!" Snotlout said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No! You didn't!" The twins said at the same time.

"FINE! We'll race around the village..."

"Hm... Snotlout we can't fly over the village." Astrid pouted out.

"Then we fly around the mountain." Snotlout said and pointed on the mountain that had the great hall in it and the village infront of it.

"Around that mountain and to here and the one that comes here first wins." Snotlout looked at the twins after he had spoken and the twins nodded their heads.

"And we will ride along with you so we can see that nobody is cheating and who the winner is." Hiccup said.

"Fine." The twins and Snotlout said.

Hiccup and Fishlegs fled to Snotlout's left side while Astrid and Valka flooded to the twins right side.

"Are you sure you didn't do another races because you lost on the first one?" Hiccup asked Snotlout.

"No." Snotlout said before Astrid shouted GO!

And Berk was on their way around the mountain.

* * *

In the village Dave had run to the great hall and open a door at the back of the great hall. A door that leaded to a tunnel and the tunnel was inside the mountain and the tunnel leaded to the other side.

The chief ran inside the tunnel with torches on the walls so who ever walked in there could see where they were going.

When he finally came to the end of the tunnel he was running to the first person that was on his mind through the whole time he was running (and pretty much every second since they met) and he couldn't stop until he find the person.

Lucky for him he knew where to find the person.

He ran straight to a big house that was almost in the center of all these houses.

He ran past people who was sitting down reading and he open a door in the back of the house.

"Jane." he said and closed the door.

Jane turned around to she her chief out of breath and was in panic. She putted down her pencil to the table and closed the night fury book she was drawing in.

"Dave." she said and walked to him and was about to lead him to a chair for him to sit down when he caught her arm.

"Jane... they...they are coming."

"Who is coming?"

"Berk... they are going to see this... because they are out...flying their dragons."

"Okay, we need to put the all the fire out and we have to keep it quit." She said and started to panic her self a little bit.

"Do you think you can walk?" Jane asked Dave.

Dave laughed a little and responded "Yes I think I can."

"Good because we need to tell everyone now to let the fire down."

Dave and Jane walked out from the room and into the big room that usually where people who was reading or was drawing or talked in there, but know their was no one there. Even if the sun was down, people didn't go home just because of that.

Dave and Jane walked out from the house and saw people who was standing in a circle around something.

"Chief they are here." a man whispered to Dave.

Dave looked at Jane and they both walked threw the crowd and their in the middle they saw seven riders and six dragons.

All of them looked confused.

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 5**

**CHRISTMAS EVE IS TOMORROW!  
YAY!**

**And here's another chapter...**

**I have no idea where I got the idea that they would race, I just needed them to get to the other side of the mountain  
and here is how they ended up there. Okay I will tell you in the next chapter how they landed and all that.**

**I'm sorry if I spelled something wrong!**


	6. Chapter 6: One of the secrets

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 6**

"GO!"

And Berk was on their way around the mountain. The wind passed their bodys while flying high speed to the mountain. Snotlout was first with Hiccup and Fishlegs on his left side while the twins were just behind them with Astrid and Valka on their right side.

"We are so going to win this Hookfang." Snotlout said to Hookfang and his self. Hookfang tried to speed up even more when he heard his rider said that.

The mountain wasn't far away from them now.

When they was rounding the mountain Hiccup, Fishlegs and Snotlout stopped and became chockad. The twins, Astrid and Valka alomost flying right in them.

"What are you doing?" Tuffnut asked. He didn't see the fire that reviled another village. A village with big houses and a few people walking around between the houses.

They would never imagine that it would be another village on the other side of the mountain.

"Wow." Hiccup heard Fishlegs said. "Another village." Fishlegs whispered. Berk looked at the uknown village.

"Why didn't Eric tell us about this?" Hiccup said.

Why did they keep this village a secret? Were they enemies with this village? With a big mountain between them they probably would never see each other. If there isn't a tunnel inside the mountain so they can walk to village to village.

Berk just was frozen for a moment. Sitting on their dragons in the air and looking down. It felt like they were sitting there for hours until Fishlegs asked if they should check it out.

No one said anything until Hiccup said yes.

They flyed slowly over the village. They all looked down on the houses

The flames made the shadows dance in the night on the house walls. Berk flyed in silence. They didn't dare to say a word and nobody dared to land.

Hiccup looked everywhere his eyes could take him and in the corner of his eye he saw something. He quickly looked to a big house that was in the center of the village. He saw the shadow again like the one he was in the fog while they were o nthe boat. He didn't think twice of what he did next.

"Come on, bud." he said and he flyed down to land in front of the door of big house and he didn't hear Astrid calling his name or that Berk flyed after him and landed behind him a few seconds he landed.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless and looked around and was about to take a step forward when Astrid grabbed his arm and asked.

"What is it?"

"I thought I saw..." he couldn't believe it, he couldn't even believe that he was thinking it, he couldn't believe that he could saw it.

He shakes his head and said.

"Nothing, I saw nothing." He was about to go back to Toothless when the doors opened to the big house and people started to walk out from there.

Berk didn't say anything, they only heard the people whispering, but they couldn't really hear what they were saying. The dragons looked around. They felt something familiar about this palce. Not that they had been here before but the smell was familiar.

Berk recognize a few of the people that was standing in front of them.

Berk was standing still, not knowing what they would do.

Should they fly away? Or should they run away? Should they say something?

They were so confused.

The people started to split up when two persons walked threw.

They knew who ther were.

Eric and Jane.

Wait? Eric and Jane?! Hiccup thought. Now he was even more confused.

Eric saw that they were confused.

"Okay people, go back to your home and good night, we'll see each other tomorrow." Eric said in a high voice and looked at the people who now started to walk away from the scene.

"And Berk." he said and turned to Berk. "Will you please come inside so we can talk about this inside instead in the middle of the street?" Berk nodded and followed Eric and Jane inside with their dragons behind them.

They came in to a big room with a big table with chairs in the middle of the room, a big fire place on the left side of table and on the rihght side their was doors. In the right corner of the room their was a staircase that was a little rounded and it lead to a upper floor that was like a balcony around the whole room and on the walls up their was full with books. Between the bookshelfs their was either a window or a fire torche. On the wall infront of them was a big map.

"Sit down." Eric said and gestured to the chair that was around the table. Berk sat down while Eric and Jane stood up in front of the table. All Berks head was turned to them.

"I know this seems a little strange." "Their is a village on the other side of the mountain, so yes that seems strange." Snotlout interrupt Eric. Eric was silent for a while until he spoked up.

"Yes that seems very strange to you and we can explain." Eric and Jane looked at each other with worried looks.

Jane looked away from Eric and saw that the women, who looked so much like her mother, looked at her. Jane looked away but couldn't really look away. The same blue eyes, same hair color (just a little darker) and... No doubt that, that is her mother.

Valka had only her eyes on Jane, her daughter. She looked most in Janes eyes. The same eyes that haunted her in her dreams.

Valka wanted to run forward and hug her and never let her go again.

"This is the other part of Drigen." Eric interrupt Valka's thoughts.

"The other part?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, the other part." Now it was Jane who spoke. "Here we have our dragons, but of course they can be on the other side as well, if they want to."

Berks eyes widned.

Dragons?

They have dragons?

"You... you have dragons here?" Hiccup stammed.

"Yes." Jane said with a smile. But the smile faded. "But we didn't want to tell you, well your friend Eret didn't want us to tell you about our dragons." Berk was silence. But Jane knew what they wanted to ask.

"He didn't want us to tell you because we have dragons you never thought you would never see, well you have seen it, but you only have one of them."

Silence.

Jane looked at Eric and he called his dragon.

"Shadow!"

Berk saw a dragon they never thought they would never see. Sure they have seen it but see another. They had never done that.

"That's... that's a..."

"A night fury." Eric said with a big smile on his lips.

A black night fury, black as the shadows, came in. Looked at Berk with its dark, dark blue eyes. It didn't have a saddle on its back and it did have its both tail fin.

"Berk, this is Shadow, my dragon and my best friend." Eric said and gestuerd to Shadow who now standed beside him.

Berk couldn't believe it. Their eyes was on Shadow, they didn't even saw Jane walked out from the room and came back with a plate with seven glasses with yakmilk. Berks dragons was chocked. Toothless eyes was big, because their was another night fury in the same room as he was in. He never thought he would see another night fury again, in his life.

"Here, you maybe want something to drink." Jane gave one glass to each of Berk. When she was done she walked to Eric and stood beside him.

"It's...it's another night fury!" Hiccup almost shouted. A big smile spread over his face. All Hiccup wanted was to go to the night fury and just look at another night fury up close. But Jane stopped him.

"Drink."

"What?"

"Drink." Jane said again and looked at a confused Hiccup.

Berk looked down in the glass. It looked just like yak milk.

"Just drink it!" Jane almost shouted.

Berk looked around on each other.

Why should they drink it? Why did she give yak milk to them?

"Why should we drink it?" Hiccup asked courius. Is this poison? Did they just made them look at another night fury and then kill them?

"Just drink it Hiccup." Valka looked up fast to her very confused son.

"Drink." she said and drank it.

"No!" Hiccup said. He would not lose another parent. She looked up from the table. She looked normal. She wasn't dying. And not dead.

"Just drink it Hiccup." Valka said again. "It's just yak milk."

Hiccup drank it and Berk followed with hesitation.

They put the glass on the table and they all looked a bit pale till their heads falled down on the table with a thump.

Berk was unconscious.

On the table.


	7. Chapter 7: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 7**

Hiccup woke up with a headache, not a big headache but his head hurt. He open his eyes with blur. He closed them again and open them again. Now he could see clearly. He sat up from a bed he assumed.

He was in his room. Well not on Berk but on Drigen. And yes he was in a bed.

How did he get here? Weren't he on the other side of the mountain...? Mountain. Another village. The other part. Dragons. A night fury.

Another Night Fury. His head was full of questions.

How? How many is there? Just Toothless and the other night fury? What was its name? Shadow? So Toothless is not the only one. But where did they found him? Why didn't they tell me? Or any of us? Why keep it a secret? And what was it in that milk? All he can remember that he drank it and he fell down on the table and everything went black.

What is going on here?!

He ran his hand threw his hair when the bedroom door on his right open and Jane stuck her head in the room.

"Oh, good you're awake." She said with a smile and then she looked behind Hiccup. "Wake up Astrid and come down. We need to talk." Then she closed the door and left.

Hiccup looked at his left and saw Astrid lying next to him.

"Astrid, wake up." He shaked her till she woke up with a groan and slowly open her eyes.

"What? Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid rubbed her eye with her hand and slowly she sat up in the bed. "Where... was going on?"

"I don't know but Jane just came in and said that we need to go down and talk." Hiccup said and looked at Astrid. "Are you okay?" He took her hand and smiled weakly at her. She smiled back at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I want to know what in Thor's name is going on here."

"Well if we want some answers we better ask them." He stood up from the bed and Astrid followed him.

"Did we saw a night fury?" Astrid asked and Hiccup just nodded and the couple was out of the room, ready to get some answers.

When the couple was walking down the stairs they heard Valka and Jane talking and laughing.

"Look who's up." Valka said and looked at Hiccup and Astrid with a warm smile.

Now even more questions started to full in Hiccups and Astrid's heads.

Did they know each other? What happend yesterday? Why are Valka smiling? Didn't Jane just... poison us yesterday? What was it in that milk? Wait! How did they get to the house? Where's the dragons? Did they get poison too? Are the others okay? Why are they here? What to they want with us?

Is Valka working with them? Did Valka know about the dragons? No she couldn't! Why did Eret want us to come here? What do the Drigens want?!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Hiccup yelled out before he could think twice about it.

The room felt silence. Everyone was looking at Hiccup, until Jane looked worried at Valka and Valka looked at Jane with a worried look too.

They looked at each other like they could speak, with out open their mouths.

Valka nodes and Jane nodes back, she took at deep breath and looked at Hiccup and said.

"I need to tell you something." Hiccup looked even more confused. "It's very important and I want to speak with you alone."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"It's... it's something shoking, maybe, probably." Jane answered stepped forward to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Jane to Astrid and back to Jane.

"If you have something to say." He took Astrid's hand. "You can say it to both of us."

"No! Valka can tell Astrid but I want to tell you myself." Jane said quickly.

"No, you can say it to both of us!" Astrid said and stepped infront of Hiccup, so she now stood face to face with Jane.

"No. Valka will tell you everything and if she won't I will tell you after I have told it to Hiccup." Jane said while starred right in Astrid's blue eyes.

Astrid leaned forward and said between her teeth.

"I'm his wife and you will tell me whatever you have to tell him."

Jane, who started to get anoyed, said a cold:

"No."

Hiccup took Astrid arm and pulled her back, when she was about to say something to Jane.

"Astrid, it's okay, mum can tell you everything and if she don't I or Jane will tell you everything." Astrid looked at Hiccup like he was losing his mind.

"But I'm you wife! Why can't she just tell us right now to both of us at the same time?"

Hiccup had no answer to that, sure Jane could and should tell them both right now, but something told him to drag Jane out of here and leave Valka to tell Astrid everything.

Hiccup looked to Jane, who looked at him with a hope that he would come with her so she could tell him something.

He looked at Valka who had the same look as Jane.

Astrid who was annoying and soon to be very angry, saw that Hiccup had made up his mind. She relaxed a bit.

"Go."

"What?" Hiccup asked and let Astrid's arm go.

"You heard me, go, go and find out what Jane have to say. I stay here and maybe get to know from Valka."

This came like a surprise for Hiccup.

"Are you.." "Go." Astrid gave Hiccup a weak smile.

Jane took Hiccup arm, who still was surprised, and dragged him out from the house.

Hiccup didn't care that she dragged him through the village, into the woods until they were out from the woods and was walking on a field and they had a beautiful view over the ocean. They were on a cliff, with the ocean right down.

"Jane." Hiccup said. "What do you want to tell me?" She let Hiccup go and looked right in his face and told him right there right away.

"I'm your sister." Hiccup open his mouth over and over again like he would say something but nothing came out.

'Sister' was the only word in his head. Over and over again.

Jane turned around and started to walk forward.

"Wait!" Hiccup ran after her and turned her around so they stood face to face.

"You...you're my sister?" Hiccup whispered. Jane nodded and said:

"Yes, and I know that is a lot for you to take in and all, but..."

"You're my sister!"

Sister, sister Sister Sister. Sister. Sister! SISTER! S.I.S.T.E.R.

"Yes Hiccup, I am you're sister." She said with a smile.

"How? Are you older than me?" He asked quickly.

Jane laughed a little.

"Well our father and mother..."

Hiccup shaked his head. "Don't. Don't even..."

Jane laughed more and said:

"Fine! But.." "I was just a baby when mum was taken away from me and..." He looked down to the ground. "And dad."

Jane didn't noticed the sadness in his voice or in his face, she just contained to speek. with out looking at Hiccup.

"When Cloudjumper took mum, she was pregnant with me, well she didn't know that back then, but anyway she got me 9 month later and she wanted to get back but she couldn't." Jane stopped and looked back to Hiccup who looked sad. Janes' smile disappeared from her lips quickly.

"What is it Hiccup?"

"Nothing." Hiccup struggle and started to walk to the cliffs end.

"It is something Hiccup." She walked after him. "I may have just know you for 1 day or even less, but I know when you are sad and I know that it is something when you say it is nothing."

Hiccup stopped but he didn't turn around.

"You talked to mom didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that you are married to Astrid, you are the chief of Berk, you have a night fury named Toothless."

"Did she tell you anything about dad?"

Jane thought for a moment.

"No, no she didn't. I didn't even ask her." she mumbled.

Hiccup turned around and said the words Jane didn't want to here.

"Our father is dead."

Dead. Our father is dead.

"No." You could barely hear Janes 'no' escape from her lips.

He can't be dead! She had never met him! She wanted to met him!

"How? Why? When?" she yelled. Hiccup didn't want to answer that question, he didn't want remember that night, that day. The day he found a parent and lost one.

"He... He was a killed by... well actually it wasn't him but he was.. controlled by another dragon. He didn't wanted to do it and it isn't his fault!"

Jane looked confused. "I don't really understand Hiccup."

"Right, sorry."

Jane walked to a big flat stone and sat on it. Hiccup sat beside her.

"Start over." She said.

"Okay, well after 20 years I found my mother and than it was a war and dad died."

Jane wanted the whole story.

"You said someone killed him because he was controlled by a dragon but it wasn't his fault?"

"Toothless, my dragon." "The alpha dragon" Jane said. "Yes the alpha dragon was controlled by another alpha dragon, before he was an alpha dragon, and Toothless wasn't strong enough to hold him back. Toothless was told to kill me, but dad pushed me out of the way and the fire killed him." Hiccup looked out to the blue ocean. They were silent for a while.

"So he died saving your life."

Hiccup nodded. Jane looked at him. And Hiccup still looked at the ocean.

"He saved your life twice from a dragon." Hiccup looked at her.

"He saved you first when you were a baby from Cloudjumper and twenty years later he died saving you from Toothless."

Hiccup became speechless.

"And you saved your whole tribe twice, first from a 300 years raid then from a ice spitting dragon that would probably freeze the whole village and kill everyone."

"Did mum tell you that?"

"Yes, she told me that you stopped the raids and saved and became a chief the same day, from ice spitting dragon. But she skipped the part that dad died."

Hiccup looked at Jane. "You have never met him, have you?" "No I haven't" "Do you know what he looked like?" "No, I don't"

Jane shakes her head.

"Okay lets talk about something else."

"How about your life?" Jane froze.

Her life?

"My life?" "Yeah, your life. You have heard mine, so tell me yours."

How would she start to tell him her life? Well the best way is to start at the beginning. Even if she doesn't really want to talk about it, he had right to know. He was her brother.

"Is a long story but I can tell you this."

They looked at each other.

"I love and hate my past."


	8. Chapter 8: Jane's past

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 8**

Jane Val Haddock was not the type of girl that sat still very long. Her curly brown hair flew behind her when she ran and her blue eyes sparkled. The three year old was Valka and Stoick Haddocks second child. But Stoick didn't know that and all Jane knew was that she had a dad named Stoick and a older brother named Hiccup. They both lived on a island named Berk while she and her mum Valka lived far away from Berk with dragons.

Jane had always wanted to met her dad and brother, the only problem was that Valka didn't want them to go and see them. She said that they had it much better with them out of the picture.

Not that her dad or brother hated her, but her mother didn't want to put her in danger. Jane always said that her dad and brother could protect them both from the evil and Valka had never answered to that question.

The three year old didn't know about the 300 years raid against viking and dragon that was happening on Berk.

In her 3 years in the world, she has been living with dragons, and never seen them as a threath.

She loved them.

"Jane!" Valka Haddock ran after her daughter, hoping that she would stop running so they both could go and have dinner.

Jane giggled and ran the fasted as she could. For a three year old, she was fast and her mother ran slowly so Jane could think that. But now Valka started to run fast and lifted her daughter off from the ground.

"Come here my little dragon. It's time for dinner."

"No, mommy! I'm not hungy!" the girl couldn't stop laughing.

"You didn't even eat lunch young lady, so you have to be hungry." She faced her daughter with a smile on her lips.

"Please mommy! We can play insteed!"

"Play what?"

"Hide and seek! And not with the dragons help!"

"And why can't the dragons help?"

"Because they always find me."

Valka laughed. Of course they always found her. They protected her. Which sometimes made Jane a little annoyed because they always watched over her.

"First eat and then we can play."

"No!"

Stubborn was something Jane had in her blood. From most by her father, Stoick The Vast.

"First we play and then dinner."

"Jane..." "Mommy." she whined and made a puppy face.

Valka, who loved her daughter to dead, couldn't resist to smile at her daughter and say yes, but she was the adult, the mother and sometimes she needs to be hard.

"No Jane, eat first then we can play." she started to walk to cloudjumper, who had witnessed the scene from behind Valka.

"Mommy!"

"Jane, I promise we will play after dinner."

"No!" Jane kicked her feet and tried to get out of her mothers arms. Valka tried to tell Jane to stop, but she didn't listen.

"Jane! Stop it!" "No! I don't wanna eat! I want to play hide and seek!" she screamed.

Valka stopped and sat Jane down on the ground.

"Jane, I promise you, we will play after dinner."

Jane starred at her mother with tears in her eyes. And took her chance to run.

"Jane!" Valka yelled after her. She didn't run after her right away, because she knew that she would found her and Jane was angry with her, but what Valka didn't know was that that was the last conversation she would have with her in 19 years.

Jane ran out from the home of the great bewilderbeast. Away from the protected dragons that have always been on her side. She came out to the cold evening, the sun was still up but soon would be down and moon would come up. She stopped running when she heard a loud and heavy breath behind her.

Her heart stopped for a moment and she froze when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"Little girl, why are you running around here, where there's no people to look after you?"

Jane didn't make a sound. She was too scared to run from him.

So she stood still and hoped that he wouldn't do any harm to her.

She heard the man's heavy steps behind her and his breath over her head.

Her eyes started to tear up and she let herself cry in silence. Her tears was running down her cheeks, but she didn't dare to wipe them off.

Jane didn't have the chance to act when the man lifted her up and put a big hand over her mouth that lead that her nose were also cover with his big hand.

Jane started to scream, even if it was usless because you couldn't hear her. Jane kicked her feet and arms but soon the big man pushed her up the stone wall.

"Be a good girl and stop fighting." he said and riped a strip of fabric of his shirt and tighed it around her mouth, so she could not scream. Then he tied up her legs and arms and trowed her over his shoulder and then he started walk.

Jane started to panic even more, she tried to get lose of the robes but she was too weak for the strong ropes that made her skin red underneath the ropes.

She looked down and saw sand that was frozen and she realize that they were on the beach. She was far away from her mum if she was taking on the other side of the island and he had walked down to beach.

The man threw her down on the frozen beach and she started to cry in silence. She looked up to the man with a blurry. If she saw right he was bald with a big black beard, big brown eyes and clothes that seemed to be of dragon and fur.

"Jayda!" The man yelled.

Jane turned her head to the ocean. A women with short black hair was walking towers her.

Jane wanted to scream and run but nothing came out and her feet didn't move.

The woman, Jayda, looked down at her and said.

"She will be fine."

And with that the man picked her up and placed her in a a little road boat that was half in the a water and half on the beach. The ocean haven't been frozen yet so the boat could perfectly been road to the ship that was a few meters from the beach.

They came to the ship and Jane was once again over the shoulder on the man when he climbed up to the ship on a rope ladder with Jayda climbing after them.

When they were on deck Jane had been thrown on the wooden floor.

"We have her captain!" The big man yelled and walked away. Jayda came to Jane and untied her from the ropes.

"Don't you dear run off or do anything, okay?" Jane nodded to Jaydas question.

"JANE!" Valka yelled from the frozen beach. Jane stod up and tried to run but Jyda took her arm.

"MOMMY!" Jane screamed, hoped that her mum would take her away from this nightmare. Jayda cover her hand over Janes mouth.

"Shut up." Jayda hissed.

"Dragon!" someone shouted. Jane hadn't looked around on the ship but now she saw people running around the ship.

"Get ready with the nets!"

"Shot it down!"

"Don't let it burn the ship!"

People yelled and took their positions, to get ready to shot down Cloudjumper who had Valka on his back and they were ready to take back Jane.

"Don't let the girl get away!"

Jayda took Janes arm and started to drag her away from the scene.

"Jane!" Cloudjumper ducked from the nets that was aimed at him. While Valka tried to look were Jane was, but it was hard when Cloudjumper had to make sure they weren't captured.

"Shot the rider!" Jane knew they was talking about her mother.

"No!" she was furious. No one is going to hurt her mum.

"Let me go!" she screamed and started to fight the grip Jayda had on her arm.

She saw a man holding a bow ready to shot her mother down.

Jane did what she could. She bites Jayda hand. Jayda let Jane go for that and Jane took her chance to run.

"Stop her!"

The man with the bow became confused. Stop the child or the rider? He aimed the arrow right to Jane and he fired.

"NO!" Valka screamed and right then Cloudjumper got stuck in a net and falled down, with Valka on his back, right down to the cold ocean.

And the last thing Valka thought before she lost consinus in the water was:

Jane is dead. My daughter is dead. She can't be alive now. How can a three year old live after being shot with a arrow in the stomach?

Up on deck Jane lied down with tears running down her cheeks. The arrow had hit her, but not in her stomach.

The arrow had hit her on her left side of her stomach, where her last rib gene were. Half of the arrow had hit her and the other half hadn't. It wasn't deadly deep but it would leave a scar.

"Lie still." Jayda said and took the arrow away, that now was stuck in the ship floor and then she ripped off a piece of her black shirt and linked it around Janes stomach and where the arrow had it her.

"Get her in her room." The big man that have captured her came up to them and was about to pick Jane up, but Jayda stopped him.

"I got her." Jayda helped Jane up on her feet and started walking towards a gap in the floor and open the door. Their was a leader down. Jane looked down to the dark room down there.

"Climb down." Jayda said. Jane looked up at her.

Jayda lost her patience and lifted Jane up in her arms, so she was on Jayda right side so she had her left arm free.

Jayda climbed down and putted Jane on the wooden floor that wasn't near clean and hay straws could be seen. The door slammed shut and darkness came over them. Jayda took a candle and lighten it up.

"Walk." Jane started to walk forward. She looked around her. Beds made of hay, hammocks hanging from the ceiling, candles that was placed on the little rotten tables was most half burned out and the candle wax have been running down and here and there the candle wax was on the table.

They didn't walk long to get to a old wooden door.

Jayda opened the door and toke Jane with her in and closed the door.

The room was small. A bed on the other side of the room to the left, a table on the right of the door with a chair and a small window over it. And there's was a candle on the table.

"This is your room until we're in the city." Jayda said.

"What city?" Jane whispered. Jayda crouched down and watched Jane in the eyes.

"You don't need to know yet. All you need to know that I'm going to take care of you, but I don't care if you die or not but I'm going to take care of that wound from the arrow, if you let me." She talked soft to her. When Jayda mention the wound Jane felt the wound on her side, that burnt and she started to cry.

"Please don't cry." Jayda said and didn't want to be around a kid that cried, but she understood why. Behind taking away from your own parents is the worst feeling ever.

There was nothing that she would do to take the girl back to her mother, even if she wanted, but she had a job and she couldn't betray her friends.

All Jayda could do now was to comfort the girl. So she hugged her and the girl hugged her back, still crying.

"Please don't kill me." The girl said.

"I promise." Jayda said and they just hugged each other until Jayda pushed her away, gently, and got a bowl of water and a towel and started to treat the arrow wound on Jane.

"Your name is Jane right?" Jayda asked, she had heard the mother scream that name.

Jane nodded and tried to think of something else than the pain that went threw her body while Jayda cleaned her wound with water.

"How old are you?" Jayda asked.

"Three." Jane answer.

"You're a tough girl." That made Jane smile a little.

When Jayda was done with the wound she led Jane to the bed and told her to sleep.

Jane didn't care that she was hungry, she let Jayda blow the candle out and stepped out the door and closed it behind her.

The three year old started to cry even harder now and hoped it was all a bad dream. She was glad that Jayda was nice to her, even if she didn't care if she died but right now Jane didn't care if she died either.

She cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Wet, cold and dark. She was drowning. Deeper and deeper down the cold, dark ocean.

She tried to scream, to move.

But it felt like she was frozen in place. Then she heard a woman's voice, screaming her name. And Jane knew who she was.

It was her mother.

She could finally open her mouth to say something but water came in instead and shook her and darkness came over her.

Jane sat straight up and started to breathe heavily.

Tears was running down her cheeks.

She quickly wipe them away. That was the fifth time she had dreamed that dream of seven nights she's been on that ship.

She took away the blanket and sat on the edge of the bed. Today she's been on that ship for a week. And she still doesn't know where they are taking her.

All she know is that she won't be staying on this ship forever and not the other kids either.

The other kids. She wasn't the only child here. A 6 year old boy named Nick has been here for 2 weeks. He was tiny, for his age, with brown eyes and brown hair. He was kidnapped from his home the way Jane had been, but nobody came for him and tried to take him back.

When there's 4 year old Elena. Blonde hair and light blue eyes. She had came three days ago and she has a big scar across her face from the kidnapping when she tried to escape from this ship.

And Nick and Jane was forced to witness when she got the dagger dragged from her right ear, over her cheek and between her eyebrows and to her hair line.

She cried and screamed. And all she did was that she tried to jump over board, away from this hell.

Jane looked up to the small window that she has tried to escape from so many times. But either Jayda stopped her or Jane stopped herself.

She couldn't jump into the water and swim to land. She was too weak for that, especially after the seven days of eating hard bread, mashed beans and water, she probably would drown.

Jayda had found her once when she tried to escape.

Jayda told her in anger that if she did it again she would cut her like they did to Elena.

The sun was coming up and that means another day with helping Bo in the kitchen.

That was her job. Peel potatoes and wash the dishes.

Bo was nice. He showed her how to make the best potatoes and mashed beans. And he learned Jane how to speak right. But if you make him angry, you're better watch out for the knife.

The knife that almost cut her finger off the first day she was there.

Here, they don't care if you're just a three year old. Bo gave her a knife to peel the potatoes, even if she did cut herself sometimes. And everytime she did the dishes, she sat on the floor and washed them in a bucket. It is gross but she didn't wanna know what would happen if she says no.

With the warm glow from the sun filling the small room, Jane stood from the bed and walked to the chair that was placed in front of the table so she could step ont that table and look through the window.

Jane got shocked. Land.

LAND!

Green grass and green trees and house? Are we there? Is this it? Are she gonna leave this ship?

A bright smile came to her face. A smile that haven't been seen for seven days.

"Jane?" The door opened and Jane turned around while Jayda came in. Jane's smile wasn't there anymore.

"Are you trying to escape again?" she hissed and took Jane down from the table to the floor.

"No, I didn't! I-I just looked out and saw land." Jane said and hoping that Jayda would believe her. She did not want to be yelled at right now.

"Okay, just go to kitchen and help Bo with the breakfast."

Walking from her room to the kitchen you have to walk threw where the crew is sleeping (and some of them are sleeping this early in the morning, so you have to walk carefully) then up the ladder and you're up on deck.

The view is pretty much the same every day. Blue water everywhere, maybe sometimes you can see an island.

But now, today you can see buildings, a little people and land.

Jane stopped in her tracks and looked at the buildings. She haven't seen buildings in her life. Considered she and her mum lived in a ice cave.

"Jane!"

Jane got out from her thoughts and started to walk straight to the kitchen, glancing to the land a few times until she walked down another ladder, walked threw the small dining room that have only one table, considered the crew always eats on deck (not when there's a storm or when it rains) and the kitchen is in the back of the room.

Jayda has stop following her after Jane had climbed down the leader.

Jane walked across the small dining room to the kitchen door.

The first thing she saw when she open the door was Bo who was standing and smashed beans.

Mashed beans for breakfast.

"Jane! Good morning!" Bo graded and looked down at her.

Bo was a tall and buffy man. He was bald and no beard. His clothes were dark brown, beside dark green necklace that has a dragon tooth on it. And he had brown eyes.

"Morning Bo." Jane said and walked to the right farthest corner of the room and started to wash the dishes she didn't finish yesterday.

Bo turned back to smash the beans and started humming on a song Jane did recognize, even if Bo never sang with words, Jane thought it was a good song to hum to and she started to hum with him.

Jane knew that the name of the song was 'Birds' and that it was Bo's mother who sang the song to him when he was little.

She sang with words but Bo is humming the song because he doesn't really like to sing and he says that he has a terrible singing voice.

It took 10 minutes for Jane to make the dishes and she was soaking wet from the water. She stood up and the water dripped down to the floor.

Jane groaned in anger.

She hated getting wet, especially in the mornings because that means that she would have to have wet clothes the whole day.

It was good that the sun could dry her clothes and it was also good to be up on deck and not always down in the kitchen.

Bo looked at her and laughed a little.

"You can't go on land looking like that." Jane looked up at him in sock.

She was going on land? She was going to get off this boat?

"I-I'm going' to land?" She whisper heard.

"Well of course! You an' Nick are going." Bo said and walked two steps and open a drawer, that she was never allowed to open.

"I've got something for ya." Bo said and pulled out something Jane couldn't see, because his back was to her.

"I've saved this for you when it was your time to leave." Bo turned to her and held a black sack in his hands.

"What's that?"

"It's clothes."

Clothes?! She'd been wearing the same clothes (a blue dress, black tights, brown shoes and a brown vest) this whole week and now she's getting new clothes?

And since the second day (she got wet from the dishes) she always wanted new clothes.

But maybe it is because she's getting on land for the first time in a week?

Bo handed her the sack. It was a little heavy so when Bo handed her the sack she took it with one hand and she thought she could hold it but the sack fell right to the floor.

"Do ya need help..." "No, I got it!" Jane said quickly and took the sack up with both of her hands.

Bo smiled.

"Go and put those clothes on and then you can eat your breakfast.

"Okay." Jane said and started to walk back to her room.

A dark green tunic, dark brown thighs and a pair of brown boots.

She winced when she accidentally touched the scar from the arrow. It was almost healed.

She looked like a boy, accept from the brown hair that went over her shoulders.

She posted her old clothes on the table and went up on deck where she met Nick.

"Looks who have new clothes."

He said with a smile.

"Bo gave them to me." Jane said and looked down on her clothes.

"If you cut your hair you would look like a boy." He said and laughed a little.

She also laughed and then she looked to the village she was going to go land on.

"We're almost there." Nick said and also looked at the village he also going to go land on.

"What will we do there?" She asked and looked at Nick with a confused face.

He didn't say anything for a while and he still looked out to the village.

"I don't know, I just hope we don't get left on the streets."

Get left on the streets. Live on the streets. They can't be that cruel.

Sure, they had giving Elena that scar but they never beaten them if the did something wrong. They only yelled at them.

"I hope not." Jane said.

Nick looked at Jane for a while and then smiled.

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

Jane looked at Nick and smiled back at his words.

Living on the streets with your friend, who will protect you, wouldn't be so bad.

"Nick! Jane!" The children turned around and looked at Jayda who had called them.

"Come in, we will soon be at sore." Nick and Jane looked to the front of the boat and saw that they were soon at sore.

Jane and Nick stepped down the ladder and saw Elena sitting on a chair. Her blue eyes stared at nothing.

She was hugging her knees.

In the room were some of the crew, the other part was on deck preparing to go on land.

"Jane, come here for a second." Jayda said and stood in front of Jane's bedroom door that stood almost open.

Jane walked over to her and Jayda stepped aside so she could walk in to her and Jayda walked in after her.

Jayda closed the door and turned around and knelt down to Jane'a level.

Jayda looked at Jane's hair and got a hold of the hair.

"I'm sorry Jane." In one move Jane's hair was in Jayda's hand and Jane's hair on her left side was now reaching her ear.

Jayda quickly cut the rest of the hair while Jane stood still and couldn't really understand what was going on.

"I'm sorry but we had to."

She took the hair that had falling to the wooden floor and stood up and walked out from the room.

Jane looked at the door, confused and little angry that she just cut her hair with no explination.

* * *

"I can't believe she cut off your hair." Nick said while they stood on deck and waited for the captain and a few of the crew to walk down from the ship to the dock.

Jane looked over her shoulder and saw Elena standing a few steps behind Jayda. She was crying, or had been crying. Her cheeks where wet from the tears and her eyes where red.

She didn't want us to leave, because she would be alone with the crew until the next child came on board.

"Come on Jane." Nick said and took Janes wrist and they both walked down to the dock and followed the captain of the ship she had spent one week on.

The captain walked infront of Nick and Jane walked behind Nick and behind Jane walked one of the crew men.

Jane or Nick didn't know where they were going, they followed the captain who walked in the middle of the street while people was walking past them.

Some of the village people was starring at them, but a few didn't. They knew children was taking from their home and came to this city.

Jane tried to look around but when she cought someones eyes she quickly looked away, so she just looked at the ground or on Nicks back.

When they stopped infront a big brown door and it was big stone walls that started on the side of the doors and stretched quite far. The captain started to talk to a man that stood beside the door.

Jane didn't listen what they were talking about because all she could see was dragon skin. The man that was talking to the captain had dragon skin as clothes.

Jane stood frozen. And her memories about her home came to her mind. All the dragons that flied everywhere and that one person Jane wanted to stop thinking about because she always starts to cry when she started to think of her mu...her.

"Come on!" Jane jumped when she heard the man in dragon clothes speak. The captain stood to the side and the dragon clothes man (who was a guard) started to open the big brown door and when he started to lead lead Nick and Jane threw it the captain took Janes arm and whisperad:

"You're a boy named Taavi and don't you forget that or you'll be in trouble." Then he let go of her arm and someone else took a grip of her arm and dragged her behind the big brown and she stood beside Nick and looked at the door when it closed.


	9. Chapter 9: The King and the Queen

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 9**

* * *

Nick and Jane got separated and while Nick was outside sitting down against the stonewall between two kids who was in the same state as him, bonded at the their wrist and ankles.

Jane was inside in a cell with five kids between 3-17. One girl, probably at age 16 or 17 had a baby in her arms and was shaking with fear. She was sitting in the shadows with her black hair framing her face. Jane was sitting on the cold and dirty stone floor beneath the only window in the cell.

"Okay everyone gather around here so we can begin." a male voice said outside.

The cell door opened and a man with black clothes and a black helmet came inside looked around the cell and then stopped when he spotted the girl with the baby. He walked in and took the baby, who started to cry, while the girl started to scream "Stop! Leave him be!" the man held the baby in his arms and started to walk out from the cell while a guard closed the cell door and locked it. The girl ran to the cell door but didn't get in time to run after the man and the baby. She held the rusting cell door and yelled to give her baby back to her.

Jane looked at the girl who now sat down with her forehead against the door. She didn't really understand why she was here. Why wasn't she with Nick? Why was she in a cell? What will happen to her? What will happen to Nick? Why was these people (kids and teenagers) in a cell anyway? And where was she?

"You don't know what's going on, do you?" Jane turned her head to her left and saw that the voice belonged to a boy, probably around 15-17, he had dirty blonde hair and light green eyes. He sat almost beside her, with dirty clothes, which seemed to be white once.

"My name is Birger Eriksson, and you are?"

Jane looked at him for a while until she said in a small voice:

"Jane. Jane Haddock."

Wait! She wasn't supposed to say that!

"Did you say Haddock?" Birger asked with wide eyes.

Jane nodded and didn't understand why her last name made him ask that. Haddock wasn't anything special. Or was it? The only people she knew that had the name Haddock as last name was her and her mother. And probably her father and brother had that last name too.

"Yes." Jane responded.

"I've heard that name once, but I can't remember his name... something about the vast or something and his son who mess everything up in the village, he's gonna be chief one day of that tribe." Birger laughed and said, "He will get the village burnt down on his first day of being the chief! I'll promise you that!" Birger started to laugh more, but Jane didn't have her attention on him. She was in her own thoughts.

He can't be talking about her father and brother! No! Her mother said that her father's name was Stoick! Not The Vast Stoick or Stoick The Vast! And if he is talking about her father that means he's the tribe's chief! No, he can't be. Her mother would have told her, she would have told her. Wouldn't she?

Jane jumped out of her thoughts when the cell door opened and the woman started to cry and scream at the men that came in. They looked around until they grabbed a small boy's arm and then they grabbed Jane's arm. She got pushed in front of the boy who seemed to be 4-5 years old.

She and the boy got handcuffed and then she got pushed forward from behind and they two started walking.

When she first walked in the cell, Jane looked down to the floor so when she now walked down the corridor again she saw other cells with children, adults and old people in them.

They turned left, which was the opposed direction she came from, if she remembered correctly. They walked up a stair and she squinted her eyes from the sun light that shined on her face.

She and the boy in front of her was guided to a brick wall, where they stood beside other children from 3-6 years old. A few meters in front of them was a stage, which there stood three men on. The one in the middle was fat, with brown hair that laid perfectly on his head, dark light brown eyes, a big nose and he was wearing a big brown furry coat that went down to his feet. The other two guys wore the same clothes and looked pretty much alike, big with muscle, dark blonde hair and blue eyes.

The thing that wasn't alike was that the one on the left had a small nose and the other one bigger and the man on the right had a round face while the other had more like a square type of face.

They stood face with people who stood in front of the stage, the people whispered to each other while looked at her and the other kids direction sometimes.

"Next!" The man with the long furred shouted. Up on stage walked Nick up. He stood beside the man who was now speaking to the audience.

"Okay, here we got a 5-6 year old boy he may be tiny but, teach him a lesson and he'll get some muscle. So what do you say?"

A man shouted: "One chicken!"

Another man came in and shouted: "Two chickens!"

"Two sheeps!" another man shouted.

"Okay two sheeps!"

"One yak!"

"One yak! Anyone who wants to offer anything else?"

The audience was silence. "Okay! Sold to the man with a yak!"

Wait what?! SOLD? Are they selling Nick?! Why.. they can't!

No! No! NO!

"NO!"

All eyes was on Jane now. She wasn't meant to say that outloud!

"Get her up here!" the man with the long coat said. The man on his left walked down the stage and grabbed Jane by the arm and dragged her up on the stage and was put between Nick and the man with the coat.

The audience started to whisper to each other again.

"I think we have someone who cares about this boy!" The man in the fur coat said. He then grabbed Jane's' arm and turned her around to face him. "You maybe want to be sold with him, little boy." He said to Jane. "You!" He shouted to the man who had traded his yak with Nick. "Do you want to get a little boy too? He's free!" He stood quit for a bit and was about to give the man in the coat an answer when another voice stopped him.

"I'll take them!" a deep strong said. The voice belonged to man with black hair that was in a low ponytail, he had black and red tunic. Black pants and big fury boots in a brown rich color. He had golden rings on his fingers and he was biffy and he was riding on a brown horse.

The audience parted when he came riding to the stage.

"Shouldn't you be bowing before your king!" The man in the coat shouted, the audience didn't hesitate and bowed down.

"Germund! I will take those two boys' in my own care!" The man on the horse said, who probably was the king.

The man in the coat walked up to the king and said: "My majesty, I have already sold the boys' and.." "I do not care and I will take the boys' even if you sold them or not." The king said in a serious tone and looked at Jane and Nick.

"Come forward."

Nick and Jane hesitated for a second before Nick started to walk to the king and bowed down and said thank you. The king nodded and said to Germund to lift the boy up to on the horse behind him.

Germund obeyed and lifted him up, then he turned to Jane and waited to lift her up.

Jane looked to Germund to the king and last at Nick, who gave her a small smile.

She walked to Germund who lifted her up in front of the king.

Jane who had never seen a horse before and only been on dragon's back, thought is was weird to sit on a back that didn't fly.

Before the king made the horse move forward he told Germund:

"Shouldn't you bow to your king, Germund. Even a little boy can bow to the king who probably never been in my kingdom." With that he made the horse walk forward. This was weird to Jane. She never liked when she sat on a dragon's back and they walked instead of flyed.

She started to feel like she was going to fall off so she grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on. The horse's hair. She didn't know what the hair were called.

They walked through the crowd of people that had gathered when the King came to the stage where people were sold as slaves.

The horse walked through the big doors and made a turn to the right and their stood a carriage with black and brown horses' in the front of it that dragged the carriage. The carriage was black with golden pattern on it and when the door opened a woman came out with a dark purple dress with gold jewelry. Her hair was in dark brown locks and half of the hair was up in braids.

"My dear husband who have you brought to me now?" The woman said in a confused voice.

"I brought two boys with me from the slave-solding-place." He said while she took Nick down from the horse so he could get down. When he was down, standing on the ground she lifted Jane down.

"I do not think this one here is a boy, my dear." She said to Jane, who now stood in front of her. The king looked at Jane and then to his wife.

"Are you sure, they said he was a boy and he looks like a boy."

The queen laughed and said:

"I'm sure he is a she." Then she lowered her down to Jane's level and asked her name.

Jane said the name she had got from the captain and she would not make a mistake like she did when Birger asked her. "Taavi." The queen smiled and said: "Your real name sweetie."

Jane looked at Nick for an answer. Should she say her name? No, she had made that mistake once and not again.

"Okay you don't need to tell me, but if you don't I'm just going to call you Asta. It means divine beauty in Norse."

"Are you really giving her a norse name!?" The king almost shouted.

The queen stood up and looked right at the king's brown eyes.

"Yes, I like that name, I do not care if it's norse or not!" The queens blue eyes went to Nick's brown eyes. She walked to him and went down to his high.

"You are definitely a boy, can you tell me your name?"

"Shouldn't we name him?" The king asked and the queen turned around with a angry face.

"If he has a name we shouldn't take it away from him!" She then turned back to Nick.

"So, what is your name?" "Nick." He said.

The queen smiled and stood up.

"Okay, now that we had sorted that out I think we should head home. We're making a scene."

She walked to the carriage and walked in and sat down, then she turned to Jane and Nick and gestured them to get inside. Jane went in first with help from the king and then Nick came in and sat down beside her. The king closed the door after him.

"He will ride his horse back." The queen said, Jane and Nick looked at her, she sat in front of Jane.

"Where is home to you?" Nick asked her. The queen laughed a small laugh and said:

"Well when you're married to the king you live in a castle. And I remember now that you don't know name nor my husband's. My name is Malvina and my husband, the King's name is Eret."

The carriage became silent, with only sound of people they were passing by and the uneven way that made the carriage not so stable.

"Jane. My name is Jane."

* * *

**I know it's been a long time, but if you didn't know I have re-edit this whole fanfiction and now I feel like I can continue on this without feeling embarrassed. So if you have read 1-8 already before I uploaded this chapter you mind wanna re-read it. I have changed names and some clothes and some other stuff.**

**And no King Eret is NOT the Eret son of Eret! You will get to know why his name is Eret later on.**


	10. Chapter 10: Aramore

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 10**

* * *

The castle was big. Well castles are supposed to big aren't they? The big hall was lighten up with torches on the stones walls, a red big carpet lay in the middle of the room and a few couches was placed against the walls. There were stairs on either side of the room that was a bifurcates stairs with a big painting on each mid-landing wall.

On the opposite wall of the big front door where another big door, guarded by two men in black uniforms. The men stood frozen in place and didn't make a sound or a face.

"Let's get you to the kitchen and you my boy." The king said with his deep and strong voice, which made a echo through the room. He looked down at Nick. "You'll get new clothes and something to eat."

"The boy get new clothes and food and the poor girl gets to work in the kitchen?!" Malvina said angry and looking at her husband with fire in her eyes.

"I will not have a girl at my table I.." "You only want a son, you know very well I want a daughter too and.." "We talked about this! One child is enough!" "What if I gave birth to twins and one is a boy and the other a girl! Should you made her, your own daughter work in the kitchen?!" "No! But.." But what? She's just a girl who was supposed to be sold as a slave, and they didn't even she was a girl and.." "ENOUGH!" Eret shouted.

Malvina shut her mouth and it became in a small line on her face. Jane was half hiding behind Nick who looked pale.

"Take her out of her and I will not have her at the dinner table." With that the king took Nick's arm and dragged him up the stairs on the right and Malvina took Jane's hand and took her up the stairs on the left and then to the right stairs. They walked the corridor until she open a door the the left and closed the door behind Jane and went down to her level.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that but, he have always wanted a son and I have always wanted a daughter." She then stood up and walked to a dresser and took out a simple blue dress.

"I'm not gonna complete obey my husband but I can't let you go down and eat with us and I don't think I can make you my daughter, even if I want to, because he will never see you as one and I can't let you live with that." She said in a sad voice. She stood silence for a moment until she shaked her head and looked at Jane.

"I will get my maid Viona and she'll get you a bath and she will show you the kitchen and she'll get you to work."

The water wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either. Viona, who was a woman in her 40 had black hair in a low ponytail and had dark brown eyes. She had a warm smile and that made her teeth no so yellow as they were. Her blue dress (which has been the same the same color as Jane's dress the queen gave her, a long time ago) was dirty and ripped on the edges and her white apron wasn't very white and she had black shoes. Jane didn't really care about the water's temperature, she was still confused about the events of the day and why the King didn't want a her as her daughter.

Wasn't she good enough? Or was it the part about her being a girl and not a boy. When he got her, he thought she was a boy. And then she wasn't and he didn't want her anymore.

But what made it a diffrent if he had a son or not? He had Nick as a son and the queen wanted a daughter, so why couldn't she stay with them?

Was it because she wasn't royal? But Nick isn't either, well he never said that he isn't, all he said was that his parents didn't really care about him, that's why no one came to rescue him.

Maybe he was royal and never told her.

"You are deep in thoughts." Viola snapped Jane out from her thoughts. She was still sitting in the bath. "Okay, let's get you in the dress."

After Jane got out from the bath and dried, Viola dressed her in the dress, which was a little too big for her.

"You will grow into it." Viola said and started com Jane's short hair. "And your hair will grow out too in no time."

With her hair combed, her blue dress and white apron on and black shoes (which also was a little too big) Viola took Jane's hand and leaded her to the kitchen.

This kitchen was way bigger than Bo's kitchen on the boat and more people in it. She saw woman dressed like Viola and in different ages. The youngest she could see was a blonde girl with blue eyes sitting in a corner peeling potatoes.

"That's Octavia." Viola said to Jane. "She got here last year. Go talk to her if you want, I'll show you around the castle later." With that Viola walked away, leaving Jane alone.

She looked at Octavia and hesitated a moment before she walked up to her.

She stood there in front of Octavia for a while and then said a weak:

"Hi."

Octavia looked up first confused then she smiled a bit and said:

"Hi."

The girls looked at each other for a while until Octavia broke the silent.

"So you are new I guess." Jane only nodded. "Well, I'm Octavia and you are.." "Jane."

"Well hello Jane. I guess you've already seen the king and queen and welcome to the outcome of that."

"What-what do you mean?" Jane asked.

"I and a few other girls also met the king and queen once and when they do not want you, you get thrown somewhere in the castle work and be their for the rest of you life. I for example wasn't good enough because I'm blonde and I talked way too much for their liking so they send me here, to the kitchen peeling potatoes all day." She went quiet for two seconds before she started to speak again.

"I don't get way they didn't take you in, you have brown hair and blue eyes and you're kinda cute, maybe it's because you don't speak so much or at all. You aren't royal from another kingdom or anything are you?"

The question was pretty obvious to Jane. No, she wasn't royal from another kingdom or tribe or anything. Not that she know of. But Birger said that her brother would become chief one day, so that means her father was the chief of Berk. But her mother never told her that, she would have told her if he was. Right?

"Are you?" Octavia asked. "No, I'm not." Jane answer.

"Good otherwise you wouldn't be here. The people here hate royals and chiefs from other places."

"Why?" Jane asked. Octavia shrugged and said: "I don't know I wasn't born here so I don't really know everything on this island."

"What island is this?" Jane hadn't thought about that in the whole time she was here.

"Welcome to Aramore."

* * *

**In next chapter we will meet Eret! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11: Staff child

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 11**

* * *

Three stairs up, the second door to the left, beside the king's bed on the night table on the right side of the bed, there the washer will stand with the kings and queens morning tea and fish soup with apple and bread with butter.

Viola always told Jane to be quiet when she delivered breakfast to the king and queen in the mornings. She couldn't wake them up, even if she did a few times at the beginning. But that was one year ago. Now Jane was four years old and knew half of the castle in the back of her head. She haven't been everywhere in the castle, because she wasn't allowed to be in some rooms. She has been in the kitchen, the garden, the river where the maids wash clothes, the master bedroom (kings and queens bedroom) where she is every morning to give them their breakfast.

She's been in the throne room a few times, only passing by to get into the big dining room.

Jane closed the door as quiet as possible before going down the first starie, she stopped on the last step when she heard a door open and closed and down the stairs on the opposite side of Jane, came Nick.

Nick had luck. He became the kings and queens son. Even if he wasn't blood related to them, they saw him as a son and he was treated like a prince. Because he was a prince or he wasn't really the true prince, but he was, but at the same time he wasn't. Jane couldn't really understand that or she can and doesn't want it to be true.

Here he was getting everything he wanted and eating on silver plates and here Jane was, waking up 5 in the morning just to feed the animals with Octavia and give the king and queen their breakfast in bed. Jane eat breakfast at 7am and work until lunch at 11am and continuing working until dinner at 6pm and go to bed at 10pm, and every day has been the same for a year.

She has never been outside the castle since she got here and she missed it. She didn't like to see the same floor, the same walls, the same people. Even if the people here was nice, at least the staff was, the king kinda hated her and the queen doesn't look at her.

"Hi Jane." Nick said. He had his rich clothes on, clothes much finer than Jane' ever going to be. She had grown in the blue dress Malvina gave her and the shoes.

"I thought royals was forbidden to speak to the staff." Jane said to Nick in a quiet angry tone.

Jane didn't really like him, she maybe was jealous or really angry at him. She was both. She was here, working every day and he…

"Jane, I don't want to shut you out and I don't want you to shut me out. I know I haven't really.. talked to you over the year but I'm sorry and I wish we.."

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you, we haven't talked in a year and I know we can't talk to each other, because I'm…. and you're…." Jane couldn't say it. He would tell she was jealous and angry at him, or he already knew.

"I'm the prince and you're.. you're..." He couldn't say it. "I'm just one of the staff." I said for him. It went quiet after that and when Jane thought he wouldn't say anything more she started walking down the stairs, she was late to her second chores of the day.

Half way down the stairs, Nick started talking:

"I'm sorry Jane, how many times to I have to tell you?"

Jane stopped and turned around.

"I thought you would protect me Nick." Then she started walking again to the kitchen stairs, but after seven steps she heard Nick say:

"I'm sorry Jane and you know my name is Eret and not Nick!"

Eret. Son of Eret. That was Nick's name, not Nick. Not since the king rename him from Nick to Eret. The name of his "father" who's name also where Eret.

Jane will never get use to call Nick Eret.

"There you are! What took you so long?" Octavia asked when Jane came in the kitchen. Only Viola, Octavia, Frida and Sara was present in the kitchen, the other of the staff was somewhere in the castle doing their chores.

"Sorry I…" She couldn't really say she talked to Nick, the staff knew Nick and Jane were friends (or was) and they told her many times not to talk to him and when the jealousy came over her, she didn't want to talk to him. This talk a few minutes ago was the first talk they had in 4 months.

"Never mind just don't do it again, we have more chores to do today, they we had yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because King Eret will have a ball in three days" Frida said. She was a lady who hated the royal family. With her long brown hair and grey eyes on her long face, she could talk for hours how much she hated them, but she only working for them because she got paid good, so she could feed her seven kids and husband at home. Jane couldn't understand who would want seven kids. Jane had only seen Fridas oldest child, Herman who had his mother's eyes and hair, but he didn't have his mother's face, he probably got that from his father.

Almost everyday Frida said she could quit her job and never return, she would always come back the next day. It was only, Jane, Octavia, Viola, Dagny and Emily who lived 24 hours in the castle. The other in the staff had their own houses in the kingdom, not too far from the castle.

"To whom? Himself?" Octavia asked.

"No, for the prince." Frida said in a disgusting voice.

The king will make a ball to Nick? Why?

"Why?" Jane asked.

"Prince Eret need to find a wife and that means he needs to find a princess, and we need to do his work for him because he's a lazy, fat and a unh king who will not rule long because the people will get tired of his bullshit and he never take real care of his people, he only talks to them about how good this kingdom is and how much he loves us. That's it I'm moving from this hell village." With that she walked out from the kitchen.

Frida was right about the king. He didn't really care about his people. He took what he wanted and did what he wanted and the people also did that. That's why he hasn't stopped the slave trade. King Eret didn't care.

"Prince Eret needs a wife? Now? He's what? Ten? He's way to young to get married." Octavia said and shaked her head.

"He will only meet some princesses and see if he likes someone, he will not married right now." Sara stood behind Octavia with her dirty blonde hair in a low ponytail with ashes on her round face. She had just cleaned the fireplace that was placed in the corner of the kitchen. Her blue dress had black spots from the ashes and her hands was fully black.

Octavia turned around.

"When he's ten? I still think he's too young to find a wife. And what if he doesn't find one?"

Sara shrugged. "I don't really know, but I think his father will choose one for him."

"So it can get to a forced married?" "Yes it can."

Jane sat silence and looked between Octavia and Sara.

"Well we can't be here and talk about them all day can we? We have a lot of stuff to do these three days so come on so we can start."

Octavia and Jane sat on there knees and shrubbed the stone floor in the ballroom after 2 hours they still wasn't halfway of the room. After they eat breakfast they scrubbed to floor until dinner time, they had skipped lunch, hardly anybody on the staff had lunch that day. They also wrapped their hands in cloth so they wouldn't get wounds on their hand from the brushes.

At dinner only half of the staff was present, and after that the two girl continued to scrub the ballroom floor. At 8pm, the water had turned red from the blood on Octavia and Jane's hands and their cloth were gone. They stopped there with tears in their eyes.

The next morning Jane and Octavia woke up at 5am and feed the animals. The king and queens breakfast was placed on their night table 30 minutes later and Jane didn't meet Nick at the stairs this time, not that she wanted to meet him or anything and discuss the whole need-to-find-a-wife thing.

After breakfast Octavia and Jane continued to scrub the ballroom floor and near dinner time they were almost done. Dinner was the best meal in Jane's opinion. The whole staff sat around a table and ate fish and mashed potatoes, it wasn't much but Jane didn't care. All she could see was people who laughed and talked with each other and the chores and the rich food the royals ate, didn't matter.

At 8pm the ballroom floor was shining and tables that was cleaned, came in and was placed against the walls. Food and drinks was supposed to be placed there tomorrow.

Jane and Octavia walked down to the kitchen which smelled of chicken, meat, bread and fish. The food for tomorrow, for the ball. Viola had explained to Octavia and Jane that they was not allowed to go up to the second floor where all the guests was going to be. Octavia and Jane were the only children who worked at the staff and they couldn't serve the food or the drinks so they needed to stay in the sleeping quarters.

"The clothes are finally done." Emily came into the kitchen all wet. She was the laundress of the staff. She cleaned all the clothes with help from Dagny and Martha.

"The ballroom is done, only food and the flowers left, the clothes are done, Jane and you Emily can give the king, queen and the prince tomorrow morning and Octavia can give the king, queen and the prince their breakfast. John and Frank is done with the garden and Vilma will get the flowers tomorrow. I and Olga will keep the food warm. And you two can go to bed early." The last sentence was directly to Octavia and Jane.

Jane and Octavia's beds were made of wood with hay as a mattress, the pillow was kinda hard and the blanket was ripped on the edges. Octavia and Jane's bed was pushed together so the five beds could fit in the small room made of stone and no windows, with only a table in the middle that had a candle on it. The only light in that room.

Jane woke up from Octavia's voice. It was five in the morning which means another day of work, well not today really, all she had to do was to give the king, queen and the prince their clothes. Maybe she'll get another chores today, anything is possible.

"Jane. Jane wake up."

Jane sat up and put her shoes on and walked with Octavia to the kitchen where Emily were. She gave Jane a basket with clothes in it and Octavia took the king and queens breakfast and they were one their way up the stairs, but Jane didn't take the left stair, she took the right up to Nick's room. She had the basket with his clothes. She has only been into his room a few times before, when she took his breakfast into his room instead of Octavia.

Nick's room was big. With big windows which looked over the garden and the ocean. The stone walls had paintings and a fireplace. His king's bed was in dark rich wood and he laid on furs and dragon skin. Jane hated the king for kill and skin dragons, it wasn't right. In all her life, dragons has been wonderful and kind creatures. Killing them was just wrong.

She couldn't stand to be in the room anymore, the dragon skin brought so many memories about her time with her mother, no! Jane shaked her head, puted the basket with Nick's clothes on the floor near his closet, almost ran to the door and closed it as quiet as possible before she started to cry.

The ballroom was covered in flowers. Well not the whole room but around the windows and around the pillars pink, purple, blue and yellow flowers where with green leafs. The room smelled of only flowers and a hint of the soap from the floor. But the room would be full with people in one hour and the smell of soap would not be notable. The dining room was also covered in flowers, on the queen's command. If the ballroom is covered in flowers then why not have the dining room covered in flowers?

And the dining tables chairs was made of dragon bone and dragon skin the table was also in dragon bone, at least the legs. Expansive fourniture which the staff never could have. And no, the flowers and the dragon furniture didn't fit together, but they couldn't change that now, it was too late when the first guest came.

Jane and Octavia sat in the sleeping quarters, when the guest sat and ate dinner. The clock striked 9pm when Viola came in and said they could help with the dishes. The table was filled with plates, forks and knives that needed a wash. An hour later music started to play upstairs in the ballroom.

"Well I think the ball is actually starting now." Viola said without looking up from the dishes.

At 10pm Viola dismissed the girl's from work and they both went to bed for another work day tomorrow.

Penelope Karlsson was the name of Eret's chosen girl. Her long brown hair and blue eyes that was almost violet and her perfect shaped face made you almost forget she had a dress made from a deadly nadder. After two years Jane had just turned 6 and Nick had ignored her completely, not that she cared or anything.

"You!" Penelope's annoying voice echoed through the throne room. Her voice wasn't annoying no, her voice was lovely and warm, when she speaks to Eret or his or her parents but when she speaked to the staff, then her voice became annoying.

Viola turned around and gestured to Jane to keep going to the garden. Jane quickly walked out from the throne room and into the garden. She didn't want to hear Penelope talking about something that was wrong or that her dress wasn't clean enough.

"I want my dress sparkle in the sun and in the dark and you did an awful job doing that!" Yes, she said that once. How could a dress sparkle in the dark? She was an 11 year old idiot.

"These roses are perfect don't you think? Is a shame they will die when the cold is coming." Veronica said when Jane walked by her. Veronika was a sweet 17 year old girl who came to the staff last year. She loved flowers and she had just came to the castle when the roses started to bloom. And she fell in love with them right away, the only downfall was that they died as soon the cold came to Aramore.

The garden was big. Flowers, bushes, trees and a fountain took the place around a square of three stones walls and a forest that had a path down to the river where clothes was washed.

Jane walked past the fountain with the dragon statue in the middle, a monstrous nightmare which was not in adult size. The garden was a peace full place, if it was blue sky with the sun shining, but if it was a storm, the garden took a lot of damage and it needed to be fixed. Which the staff takes care of.

The patch to the river was beautiful. Green trees with a few flowers on the ground and if you were lucky you could find mushroom or blueberries. And when you came down to the river it was as beautiful. The blue water made you wanna swim in it, which you could do in the summer. And farther down you had two fishing boats which was tied to a tree on land. The river was connected to the ocean, so the fishermen could take the fish right to the kitchen and not walk threw the castle. The queen hated the smell of raw fish.

"Are these done Emily?" Jane asked pointed to the basket full with wet clothes that was beside Emily. She looked from Jane to the basket and nodded and continued to wash the Kings underwears. Jane though she was lucky she didn't wash clothes, who wanted to wash the kings dirty underwears?

With the basket in her hands she slowly started to walk to the linen clothes are. Jane started to grab the wet clothes and give them to Martha who put the clothes on the clothes line.

"Let's hope it doesn't start to rain today." Martha said which Jane heard and started to think back when the clothes was up and rain started to pour a hour later when they still were up. The queen wasn't happy when she didn't get her dress in time that day.

Jane laughed a little which made Martha smile. Martha always became happy when Jane or Octavia laughed or smiled and when they became sad, Martha always came to their aid and comforted them. Martha had always wanted children and a few months back she lost her child when she was in the second month. Her husband left her and she came into a deep sorrow and started to treat Jane and Octavia as her own. Octavia didn't have trouble with that, her own mother didn't care when she was taken away to become a slave and went to another island.

But Jane, whose mother actually fighted for her, couldn't let her go but it felt nice to have someone who cared about her. Sure Viola took care of her but Martha was more of mother kind and it became annoying after a time. But Jane didn't have the heart to tell her to stop, not after losing her child and her husband.

The days, became months and months became years. Day became night in a quick wave and three years passed and Jane open her eyes on her ninth birthday and she finally would get away from this island while blood would be spilled inside the castle walls.

* * *

**2 more hours and I'm on my way to the airport and will be on a plane for 6 hours. So next chapter in 2-3 weeks, depends how long I will write it and how much time I have to write it. **

**This cahpter is 3166 words and it took almost two weeks to write so, let's see what's happens. A lot will happen in the next chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye and Hello

**Another Haddock Girl Chapter 12**

* * *

When blue eyes open, owner of Jane Haddock was Octavia's smiling face the first thing the blue eyes saw.

"Happy birthday Jane!" Was the first thing Jane heard.

"It may be your birthday but you still have work to do." Martha said who sat next to Octavia. Martha had moved in, in the sleeping quarters for the staff after her husband left her and took the house and threw her on the streets.

"Come on! You don't want the animals and the royals to wait?" Octavia said and walked out from the room. Martha looked after her until she turned back to Jane. "Come on." Martha stood up and she also started to walk out from the sleeping quarters, but when she came to the doorstep she turned around and said "Happy birthday Jane" and continued to walk.

With a yawn and a smile Jane took her black shoes from the floor and put them on her feet. The walk from the sleeping quarters to the kitchen was not as long walk as it was six years ago. And the mornings came naturally to her. But today was a special day. She and Octavia had the day off after dinner. They didn't have so much work to do today. Feed the animals, give the king and queen their breakfast, help with the laundry and the garden, peel potatoes and carrots and clean the stables. And if she was lucky she would go the village with Viola to get a dress for the queen. The village, she had not been their since she was taken from the slave trade. And that was six years ago. The castle and its grounds was the only thing she had been too. She had only seen the village from the windows.

When she just turned around the corner of the open door into the kitchen she walked right into Octavia, who had her hands behind her back. "There you are, I have something for you." She held out a brown packet.

Jane had giving Octavia a present when her birthday was a month ago, nothing special just a ribbon the queen was about throw it away, but it became a waste when Octavia cut her hair to the shoulders a week after. And now when Jane thought about it, Octavia was right now wearing the dark purple ribbon as a diadem.

"You didn't need to." Jane started. "You came me this ribbon on my birthday" she pointed on the ribbon that was in her hair. "so I'm giving you something on your birthday." She said and almost pushed the gift in her hands.

Jane didn't though it would come to this. They hadn't giving each other present until Jane gave Octavia the ribbon because they didn't own anything. Just the blue dress, underwear and black shoes. And if they are lucky they could get a ribbon if the queen threw a ribbon away. Jane didn't have one, which wasn't a problem a first because her hair wasn't even to the shoulders but now her hair was over her shoulder blades and would soon be down her waist, in a year or two. She liked her hair long, even if it became difficult to work sometimes and all she wanted to do was to cut it all off. But she haven't and she wouldn't.

She could have taken the dark purple ribbon for herself but Octavia had longer hair back then (over her waist) and she needed it more than her.

Jane sighed and took the gift and started to tear the paper apart until she held a black brush in her hands.

"I though that you have long hair you'll need it more than a do and-"

"Where did you found this?" Jane asked and looked from the brush to Octavia.

"I-I found it in the queen's private quarters." Octavia said quit while Jane was about say something. "BUT she has many, many brushes I took this one that was way in the drawer and she won't miss it!" Octavia said quickly before Jane could say something.

That was true. Queen Malvina has many brushes, all in different shapes and almost all of them were black. She wouldn't miss one, or would she?

"She won't come in here and look for it, she never comes in the kitchen or the sleeping quarters." That was almost true. Viola was the only one Malvina trusted of the staff. She was the maid for the queen so she needed to trust her. And she probably do because she choose Viola.

Jane sighed and looked at the brush. It wasn't anything special, just black, but it was the only brush she had seen since she was three, so she didn't have anything to compare it with. Jane had seen the other brushes that the queen had but only for a few seconds but this black brush which she held in her hand was the first time she held one of the queens brushes.

"Come on! Brush your hair! You need it, your hair looks like a birds nest." Octavia said and giggled a little.

It was true Jane's hair looked like a birds nest after only brush her hair with her fingers for six years.

The brush felt nice against her scalp, but it hurt when she tried to comp it down to the tips.

"Here." Octavia took the brush from Jane's hand and turned her around. "Let me brush your hair."

Every time Octavia tried to go threw from the ruts to the tips Jane yelped and Octavia apologized.

When the hair was finally untangled the brush was full of Janes brown hair (but she still had a lot of hair on her head) and her scalp didn't feel nice anymore.

Octavia looked from the hairy brush to Jane.

"Are you okay?" She asked while Jane massages her scalp and hooded her head.

"Come on we have animals and royals to feed." With that Jane went back to the sleeping quarters and threw the brush on her bed and went back up to feed the animals and the royals.

It started to rain when Jane and Octavia walked back to the castle with a basket of dry laundry in each hands. They ran through the garden and into the castle with wet clothes, hair and laundry. They walked slowly down the stone stair and went into the kitchen where Frida took Jane's basket and Emily took Octavia's.

"Stupid rain," Frida muttered when Jane walked past her to peel the carrots and potatoes for lunch. "Let's hope it stop before dinner so we can get the laundry out to dry." Octavia heard Emily say before she joined Jane to prepare the lunch.

Smashed potatoes and fish with carrots on the side was a pretty good lunch, it wasn't much on the plate, but it was something and it was good. And the rain had finally stopped when Viola looked out the window.

"Jane do you wanna come with me to the village to pick up princess Penelope's dress?" Viola turned from the window and looked at Jane while she asked her. Jane dried her hands with the towel that Frida took from her hands after she was done and threw that in a basket with dirty towels.

Jane looked up to Viola with a small smile and said yes.

"Good I'll get basket, we'll also gonna stop at the market to get strawberries. The Princess also want strawberries for dessert today."

Penelope had be giving the title Princess after living here for three years and it had become official that she would marry Nick in the future. They weren't engaged, yet but she wanted to be called princess if she would stay in these castle walls being Nick's future wife.

The village was big. With houses with wide streets, some were smaller and the houses was tighter together. In some places the houses had a very small street between them were only one person at time could go through.

They first stopped at market, which was closer from the castle then the dress shop. When they walked past the stands with food, jewelry and stands which sold other stuff, the air smelled like the kitchen, except the smell of ashes and fire and dirty dishes. Fish, meat and chicken lingered in the air and when the smell of pie came to Jane's nose her mouth started to water.

Pie was something the staff eat if it became leftovers from the royals dinner, which wasn't often because the king ate like a pig, it's a wonder that man could sit in the dinner chair.

"Ah, here we are." Viola said and started to walk to a stand with strawberries, blueberries and something Jane had never seen before. Jane, who held Viola's hand, stood beside Viola and just looked at these….barriers, were they even barriers?

"Those are called raspberries, they are rare to find so they are kinda expensive." Viola said while the lady on the other side of the stand started to grab strawberries and roll them into paper. Jane looked up to the lady. She looked old, with grey hair which you could see was brown once and her blue eyes was warm and she had a smile on her face while she looked at Jane.

"You never tried raspberries before?" She asked and Jane just shaked her head. "No, I have not. I have never seen them before." Jane said and looked at the lady and gave her a smile, just to be polite.

The lady smiled back and took a raspberry in her hand and gestured to Jane to take it.

"Take it, it's on the house." She said.

"No, no you don't need to, I can pay." Viola was fast in front of the woman instead of Jane and shaked her head and tried to put the hand away from Jane.

"But I insist, and I will not go down from it." The lady said nice but firmly and walked around the stand to give Jane the raspberry. Jane hesitated at first and looked between the raspberry and the lady. She also glanced at Viola who gave her a small smile.

She slowly took the raspberry from the lady's hand and looked at it. Its pink/red color was pretty to Jane, it looked delicious.

"Come on eat it." The lady said and smiled at Jane. Jane eat it and it was… sweet and good, Jane wanted more and was about to ask for more until she stopped herself. It maybe would be rude? She didn't pay for that raspberry and Viola didn't either.

"It was good wasn't it?" The lady asked and Jane nodded her head.

"I should really pay for it." Viola almost begged. The lady just put her hands up to stop her and said calmly. "You shouldn't pay for one raspberry, from my stand, that I offered her and as I said I will not go down from my affor and don't try convince me to let go of my affor." She then walked back behind her stand and Viola took Jane's hand and said thank you to the lady at the stand and they were off to the dress shop.

The dress wasn't made of a deadly nadder, it was made of terrible terrors, which made Jane feel anger and sadness. How many terrible terrors was killed to make a full length dress with long sleeves? Jane felt ill just to think of skinning dragons (hopefully not alive), but it felt wrong to skin dragons when they were dead.

The dress was mostly green and was purple on the ends of the sleeves. If it wasn't made of dragons, Jane would have said it was pretty.

"I think we need to run back to the castle if we don't want to ruin the dress." Viola said when they just stepped out from the dress shop. "It looks like it will rain soon. Come on." Viola took Jane's hand and together they headed back to the castle before the rain started.

* * *

"Octavia!"

"Octavia!"

Jane almost shouted Octavia's name before she shut her mouth and remembered that she wasn't allowed to shout in the castle corridors. Especially not in a corridor she wasn't allowed to be in. She had never been this far into the castle and she didn't like it. It was darker here then the other corridor's in the castle. It had light here, but it didn't have so many torches and they were far apart and there were no windows.

Jane slowly walked forward while looking around her for Octavia.

Octavia had told her that she had found the room where the king had his money and gold while Jane was in the village with Viola. Jane didn't believe her at first and Octavia had promised her to show her and she had ran off while Jane followed her and now she had lost her between the turns of the corridors.

Two doors where on each side of the corridor walls and all Jane had to do now was to make a choice. Either she has to check if Octavia was in on of the rooms or she would keep going down the corridor and take the right turn and hope she would find Octavia without go into rooms she wasn't allowed to go into. But if she wanted to see the king's money and gold she has to go into a room she isn't allowed to go into. She's gonna break the rules either way, she is breaking rules right now just to being in this corridor.

Jane looked at the first door to her left. She could just open and look if she was there, she didn't need to walk threw the whole room.

With a hesitant hand she grabbed the handle and pushed it down and the door opened with a crack. Jane quickly took her hand away from the handle with a gasp.

What if she get cough? She would be in trouble. Big trouble. But what if Octavia was in here? But wouldn't she open a door or stood waiting for her if she was in of one of these rooms?

Jane took a step back when the door made another crack sound when it got open even more, but it wasn't who pushed it open. It was Nick.

Nick stood there with a confusing face. The 15 year old boy had grown, he was at least a head taller than Jane (probably even taller) and his hair was to his shoulders, his rich clothes was in dark green, gold and brown and he had a knife attach to his brown belt.

"Jane?"

Jane went out from her shock when Nick said her name. Her mouth open and closed a few times to find the right words but nothing came out.

Nick looked at her until his eyes winded and looked to the right, the way Jane came from and he grabbed Jane's arm and dragged her into the room and closed the door.

Jane didn't understand what just happened, she stood frozen looking at Nick for a minute until she almost yelled. "What are you doing?" Nick quickly put his hand over her mouth and Jane's eyes winded.

"Could you be quiet? They will found us if you keep yelling." He whispered and let of Jane and put his ear to the door to listen if someone was on the other side.

"Do you mean the king or the queen will found us? Or someone else like your dragon killer girlfriend?" Jane said in anger and frustration.

Nick turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Five years of not one word and the first thing you say is a compliment about my future wife?"

Now it was Jane's eyes who went wide. "What do you mean 'a compliment'? Is being a dragon killer a good thing? Killing innocent animals is not something to be proud of!" Jane was yelling again. But she didn't care if someone found them. Killing dragons was nothing to be proud of, dragons is animals who are misunderstood only because they have claws and sharp teeth and can breath fire, but no one misunderstands dog or cats or animals who has claws and sharp teeth. Sure they don't breath fire, but they could kill you if you treat them wrong, but if you treat them right they would never hurt you! Dragons are the same thing! Treat them right and they will not hurt you!

"Have you been living in this castle at all?" Nick asked with a bit of anger.

"Of course I have! And I know she order dresses made of dragons. I have seen them, I even went with Viola today to get her terrible terror dress. And the furniture with dragon bones and your blankets of dragon skin, I've seen it all and I'm getting tired of all this murder and skinning. Dragon's are wonderful creatures! Is not right or fair to kill them, maybe if they are sick or they suffer because seeing a dragon suffer is heartbreaking and knowing that a dragon get skinned and its bones are made as furniture and clothes feels wrong! Way can't people see that dragons will not hurt you if you don't hurt them!" Jane was now frustrated and angry. Her breath was uneven and her face was red. "I just want to leave this castle and never see it again!" Jane screamed and Nick put his hand over her mouth for the third time.

With wide eyes Jane heard men's voices on the other side of the door and before the door went open Nick dragged Jane behind a bookshelf, Jane haven't notice will she had stood yelling at Nick. She didn't even know what room this was.

Two men walked into the room. They looked like regular men, like those in the village. They only took a few steps in before a voice shouted down the hall. "WE FOUND THE GOLD!" The men ran out from the room and didn't even close the door after them.

Jane let out a breath she didn't even know she held, she barely notice when Nick had taking away his hand away from her mouth. "Okay we need to run fast and quiet." He said and looked at Nick. Jane looked back with a confused face.

"What's going on? Who were they? Why do they need to find the gold? How did they found the gold? And why are they in the castle? How did they come in to the castle? Why are we hidden and where are we? What room is this?" Jane asked fast while Nick tried to catch every question and answered them.

"The villagers is attacking the castle because they hate the king and those men are from the village and they need to find the gold because they are going to take over the castle and that's why they are in the castle, they took out the guards and just came running in with force and we're in the small library and we are getting out of here." Nick said and was about to walk to the door but was stopped by Jane who had grabbed his arm.

"Get out how? And why are the villagers taking over the castle?" Jane said and was getting more and more confusing.

"The villagers is sick of the king and we better keep going before someone finds us." Nick walked to door and looked to right to left and then right again. Jane walked to stand beside Nick and looked the way Nick was looking. A scream was heard and Jane jumped in surprise. Then a yell came followed with big crash of glass.

"We need to take another way out." Nick said and walked into the library and looked around.

"Can't we take the other way?" Jane asked and looked at opposite way the crash came from.

"That will only lead us to a tower with no way out." With that he grabbed a chair and lifted it over his head and threw it through the big window behind a desk. The glass went everything and Jane jumped backwards in shock. "What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"This is the only way out without being seen." Nick said and looked out from the broken window.

"And jumping out from a window from the second floor which by the way is like a third floor, is the solution to this? We will break our legs from the fall." Jane said fast and stood frozen in place. This was crazy.

"There is a balcony just underneath us, we can hang from the windowsill so we get closer to the floor and the fall won't be so far from the ground." Nick went back into the room and took a dragon skinned blanket from a chair and kicked the remained glass that still was attached to the windowsill before he placed the blanket on the windowsill.

"Now we will not get hurt from the glass." He turned to Jane and offered her his hand. "Come on we gotta go before someone sees us." Jane still stood frozen and looking at Nick. She was confused and scared.

"Jane! We need to go!"

With small steps she walked to bedside Nick and looked down from the window to the balcony. It didn't look like it was far down. "You're not gonna break you legs maybe, but I will. I'm shorter than you so the ground is farther down for me then…" Jane didn't notice Nick when he hang from the window with a hard grip on the windowsill and blanket. And before he let go he said. "I'll catch you." He let go and landed first on his feet but it lasted not even a second before he landed on his back. A grone came from Nick when he stood up on his feet and looked up at Jane.

Jane looked at him with shock when he stretched his arms up to her and said that he would catch her.

This was crazy.

A loud crash was heard from the corridor and it followed with a scream. It sounded like Penelope, but she wasn't hundred percent sure, it could be anyone. What if it was Octavia?

Octavia! If they found the gold that meant.. "JANE!" Nick screamed her name and before she knew it she was hanging from the window with a hard grip on the windowsill and on the dragon blanket. For a second she thought of the times she had touched a dragon, a alive dragon. But the thought quickly vanished when Nick told her to let go.

And she did. The fall wasn't long and a scream didn't come out from her mouth before she was in Nick's arms.

"See? I told you I would catch you." He put her down on the ground and almost ran to the door which lead into the castle, he put his ear on the door and listen for a few seconds until he shaked his head and ran to balcony edge.

"What? Can't we go in there?" Jane asked. "No, to many people is in there, we would get spotted at once and we can't afford that." Nick put his hands on the stone fence that was around the balcony.

Forest was before them. But if you looked at the left you could see a little part of the garden and the castle was visible on both side which meant that anyone could see them from the windows. Jane ran to Nick's side. "We need to get out of here if we don't want to get seen."

A chair went thru a window on the second floor on the right and glass went flying and then a person came flying out with a scream. Martha. Martha was the person who came flying through the window and went crashed to the ground and her scream was cut off.

Jane wanted to scream and puke, but Nick's hand went to her mouth and turned her around.

This wasn't crazy. This was madness.

"We need to jump again." Nick said in panic.

"There he is!" A man shouted from the window Martha had been falling from.

"Come on!" Nick was quick and ran to the stone fanch and once again he hang a few meters from the ground and he let go and fell again on his back.

"GET HIM! HE'S RUNNING AWAY!"

Jane jumped up and sat on the stone fence.

"Hurry!" Nick said with his arm once again ready to catch her. Jane turned around and took a grip on the stone fence and hang for a while and she could feel her hands getting red from the stone. Jane let go and falled into Nick's arms but he fell to the ground with Jane with him.

Nick was on his back again and Jane was lying half on him and her other half was on the cold hard ground.

"DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" The man once again yelled.

Nick rolled Jane off him and tried to get up on his feet, but winched and brought his hand to his left side.

"You're hurt." Jane said in a small voice and Nick hissed between his teeth when he stood up. "I'm fine."

"THERE HE IS!" Jane and Nick looked the way the voice was coming from. The man was looking down at them where they jumped from.

Jane gasped when the man pulled a dagger from his belt and was about to throw it at Nick. Jane was about to push Nick away when he took her hand and they both started to run away from the castle when the dagger was thrown and missed its target.

Jane and Nick ran through the woods. There was no patch to follow and they had to jump over stones and a falling tree before Nick turned right and now Jane could hear water. The river. Jane was breathing heavy when Nick came to halt and almost made Jane run into him. Nick's breath was even more heavy then Jane's and his hand was holding his left side. Like his ribs were broken. They were standing between the fishing boats and where they washed clothes.

"Go and get some clothes on the linen clothing while I'll fix a boat." Nick said and walked to the boats.

Jane stood still and looked at him confused. This day was getting more and more confusing. Her birthday shouldn't be this confusing! She stamped with her foot and turned to the clothes.

Why should she get clothes? She already had clothes on her and why would he fix a boat? Would they get away from this island? Maybe that was the best, if the villagers was crashing the castle. The castle. Crashed glass. People screaming and yelling. Martha flying out from the window. Martha. Viola. Frida. Octavia.

Jane started to cry. This was not how she wanted this day to go! This was her day! Her birthday! She turned nine today! This was madness!

The castle was getting ruined, Martha was dead, maybe Viola and the rest of the staff was dead too. The king and queen maybe was dead. Octavia. If she was where the gold was, she probably was dead. And Nick was chased by men.

Nick. He was waiting for her. They would get away from here and start somewhere no one would find them and they would get a better life then they had here. Maybe Nick did have a nice life here and Jane's hadn't been really awful. She had had Octavia and Viola had been like a mother to her and Martha became like a mother to her these last years. But she wanted to get out of here, she wanted to find her mother, she wanted freedom.

Jane took a purple coat with a golden buckle, which was the queens and was way to big for her and then she took down a red coat which was the king's from the linen clothing. They were a little damp from the rain a few hours before. But they were better than nothing. With boat coat's in her arms she walked back to Nick who had a boat ready in the water, he held the boat's rope so it wouldn't float away.

"Throw the coat in and jump in." He said and looked from the boat to Jane, where his eyes stopped and he shaked his head. "Please don't cry." He said in a small voice. "Just through the coat into the boat and jump in before someone finds us." He looked to boat and gestured to it.

Jane threw threw the coats into the boats. "Jump in." Nick said and held out a hand for Jane. Jane took it and carefully swinged her legs over the boat so she stood inside it with jelly legs. The last time she was inside a boat like this she was taken away from her mother and was tied up. She then fell on her butt when Nick pushed the boat away but before his arms was out of Jane's reach she quickly took Nick's hand in hers.

"Jump in." Jane said but Nick shaked his head. "No, I have to stay, I promised to protect you and that was six years ago I made that promise to you and I haven't really protected you, but I can protect you now. The villagers will kill you they get a hand of you because you work at the staff. So I'm protecting you know. You will get away from here and start a new life somewhere, go and find your mother or you father. What was it? Berk your father and brother lived on? Go and find your family." Jane started to cry. "No! Come with me! I can't do this alone! How can I survive in this boat? I-" "I THINK I FIND HIM!" Nick pushed the boat again away from him. "Goodbye. And happy birthday." With that he ran into the woods, he chased away the three men who followed them. Jane sat down still crying before the stream to the boat and she were off. Out to the open ocean with no way to go.

* * *

It could been hours, it could be months, (she stopped counting the days after getting a headache from it) but the burning castle was still in her mind. The yellow and orange flames under a cloud of dark grey smoke. Screams was heard when the boat passed the castle and out to the ocean. And here Jane Haddock was. Sitting in a small boat under two coats (it was really cold) with only water and sky to see wherever she looked. Blue so much blue. She had seen land, was it hours or minutes ago? She couldn't remember but after that, nothing. Just sky and ocean, blue and blue. And black when it was night, with only the stars and the moon to look at when the waves wouldn't let her sleep, it often ended up she cried herself to sleep. She took an apple from the bag Nick had put in the boat, it seemed he had planned this for her. Jane had also screamed until her throat hurt, just hoping that someone would hear her, but no one did. The waves rocked the boat was not helping her and eating before a wave rocked the boat back and forward was not a good idéa, she threw the food up, but it was hard to know when it is safe to eat. Big waves came and go. Three apples, a piece of bread and one water bottle left, after that she didn't have any food left and she didn't know what to do when it was eating. She prayed to the gods that she would be found before that.

She looked up to the sky again, the sun was about to set. Jane sighed out loud. She hated the night, she didn't get any sleep and she was afraid that a shark or something would attack her. What if she died here? In middle of nowhere. Surrounded by water and gods no what living in these waters.

Jane shaked her head and tried to think positive things. But what was positive things right now? Octavia could be dead and so can Nick. Martha was dead and so could the other in the staff also be. She didn't know where her mother was, she didn't even know where she was, and it was a possibility that her mother was dead. And she had never been to Berk so she didn't know where that was. Maybe the only positive thing right now was that she was alive, but wouldn't be better if she was dead so she didn't need to feel this way and experience this pain and sadness. Tears was running down from her eyes again. Gods was she tired to crying.

Jane looked when the sun set and the stars came out on the night sky. She laid down on the bench she was sitting on and curled her legs so they could be over board. She didn't know how long she stared up on the night sky but when she almost fell asleep the boat started to rock and she open her eyes in annoyed. The ocean would never let her sleep. Then she felt a drop on her nose, and before she knew it rain started to pure from the sky.

BOOM CRASH!

Jane jumped and looked around in panic and stopped when she saw dark grey clouds in the distance. Thunder.

BOOM CRASH!

Jane sat down on the boat floor and covered her ears and shut her eyes. This wasn't happening. This was not happening! Jane could feel the panic get even stronger and she was crying again. Gods please! She prayed. Please make it stop!

BOOM CRASH!

It sounded even closer now and waves made the boat rock back and forward and she was not ready when a wave came into the boat and make her more wet and create a poodle in the boat. She screamed and jumped back and her eyes opened and her hands away from her ears.

The thunder and rain continued before her eyes and the waves made the boat and her go to the side, forward, backwards and it felt like the boat would flip over and she would fall right down into the cold ocean water. Jane didn't know what to do. The only thing she could do was to panic, close her eyes, hold her arms around the bench, cry och hope that it would stop. Water came into the boat again and she coughed. Half of her legs was cover in water. She didn't want to die. Not here! This was not how Jane Haddock would die! Another wave came and this one was bigger and stronger and made the boat flip over and made Jane fall into the water under the boat.

Now Jane was in real panic, she couldn't breath or barely see and she could feel the coats dragging her down. She took the first coat off her but when she was reaching to the golden buckle to take the other coat off her, her lungs was screaming and she felt her eyes close and the surface came further away from her. Her eyes closed, the panic disappeared and all she could feel was the cold water around her and the coat around her throat.

* * *

Margaret Leifsson was a nine year old who you would call a troublemaker. And she knew that and lived up to her name, Maggie The Troublemaker the village she lived in called her. She wasn't just a troublemaker, she was nice too and she was funny, she sometimes was called a Joker, Maggie The Joker, but she hated that title. She was a troublemaker who was funny, no need to call her a joker. And she was brave, so brave that she dared to prank the chief son, Eric Eiriksson. He didn't hate prank, he only hate it when he was the victim. He was the next chief of Drigen and he didn't like to be embarrassed in front of the village! But no one could stop Margaret, no even now after she pranked Evelyn, the sister to Eric. She will be so mad when she wakes up and realize her hair is not to her butt but to her shoulder blades. But what can you do when she put fire your hair and had to cut to your shoulder blades when your hair also had reached your butt?

The cold morning wind went past her even faster when she told her deadly nadder, Bailey to fly faster away from the village and to the east side of the village, where a beach was between a forest and the ocean.

She sat down on the sand and Bailey curled behind her. Maggie leaned backwards and felt Bailey's scales to her back.

"When do you think she will realize that her precious hair isn't to butt anymore? When she sit down and realize she doesn't sit on her hair." Bailey laughed* and Maggie laughed with her.

Maggie out to the ocean, it had been a storm last night, it hadn't been over the island, it had only rained, but you could see and hear the thunder that was over the ocean. Maggie looked to her right and saw a three that was lying on the ground since a month ago. She stood up and started to walk to the falling tree.

"I can't believe they still haven't taking this away from here." Maggie said while Bailey walked beside her.

"We need to-" Maggie stopped in her tracks, when she saw a purple coat lying on top of a… girl? Maggie looked at Bailey before she jumped up on the fallen tree and jumped down beside the body. She hesitated before she kneeled down and turned the body so she could see its face. It was a girl, she was wet and sand was almost covered her face. Maggie carefully brushed the sand away from the girl's face and saw a brush on her forehead. Maggie saw that she was breathing but it seemed that it was hard for her to breath.

Maggie looked at her and tried to figure out what to do. Should she try to wake her up or run for help? Maggie wanted to run and get help but she didn't want to leave the girl.

Maggie started to shake the girl to try to wake her up, but she didn't.

"MAGGIE!" She turned around and she was fast on her feet. Eric landed his dragon, Shadow on the beach and walked to her, he was angry.

"Maggie! What did you to my sister?!" He yelled at her. He walked fast and was now in front of her with the falling tree between them. "She is not happy and she really want to kill you right now." He crossed his arms and looked at her in anger, like it was his hair she had cut and not his sisters.

"We don't have time for that now! I-" "No! You can't escape this one this time! You-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT NOW BECAUSE I FOUND A GIRL HERE WHO, BY THE LOOKS OF IT, ISN'T IN A GOOD SHAPE SO WILL YOU PLEASE DROP IT AND AND HELP ME HELP HER!" Maggie yelled right in Eric's face, another thing Maggie was the only one who was brave enough to do, yell at Eric.

Eric didn't look at her in shock, Maggie had yelled at him many times before, he sighed and looked away from her and his eyes fell on the girl lying at Maggie's feet. He quickly jumped up on the falling tree and jumped down from it and was quickly on the girl's side and tried to wake her up.

"When did you find her?"

"Maybe a minute ago or two? I found her like this her breathing-" Maggie stopped when the girl started to cough up water and her blue eyes opened before they heavy closed again and she started to catch her breath and started to panic.

"Calm down, calm down, you're not in danger we're here to help you." Eric said before the girl once again was unconscious.

* * *

The first thing Jane felt was heat and that she was lying on something soft. She tried to open her eyes but they didn't budge. She tried to lift her fingers but they only moved an inch before she felt exhausted. She panic and started to wonder where she was, then flashed of the ocean and the boat started to fill her mind. Was she still underwater? By why was their heat? And why could she breathe normal? More panic started to come over her but stopped when a hand was placed on her forehead.

"Go back to sleep, I'll watch over you." A boy said and she fell to sleep.

Maybe this was Valhalla.

* * *

It was night when Jane finally could open her eyes and see where she was. The first thing she saw was a wood, the wood of an inside house wroof. She felt the heat again like when she couldn't open her eyes. Jane looked down and saw that she had fur blankets on her. She turned her head to the left, were the only light came from a candle on a table beside the bed, she almost jumped when she saw a boy sitting on a chair fast asleep.

Where is she? Who is he? How did she get here? Who saved her from the ocean? What- Jane coughed and it hurt too. Water she wanted water, or something. She coughed again and the boy woke up from his sleep. He looked like Jane's age, with brown hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a blue tunic with a brown belt, brown pants and brown boots.

They looked at each other for a moment before he started to speak.

"Uhm… How-how do you feel?" He asked nervously.

Jane open her mouth to say something but she coughed instead. Gods did it hurt.

"Do you want anything? Like water?" the boy said almost in panic.

"Water." Jane said in a small voice. The boy almost ran to the other side of the room where a table stood with a glass and a jug with water. The boy almost spilled the water when he almost ran back to her and, without warning lifted Jane's head up so she could drink it. Jane smiled when he took the glass away from her lips. She hadn't been treated like this since Bo gave her clothes, but that was only because she needed to be dressed like a boy. Viola and Octavia treated her like this when she got sick but this, this was a whole other feeling. And she didn't even know this boy or where she was!

He placed the glass on the table beside the bed when Jane started to speak.

"Where am I and who are you?"" She asked.

"Well you're on Drigen and my name is Eric." The boy, Eric said.

Drigen. Jane had never heard of that place before.

"What's your name?" Eric asked her.

"Jane." Eric smiled.

"Welcome to Drigen, Jane."

* * *

**I know I'm like 2 months late, but school has been killing me with homeworks and this chapter has 7266 words and it's the longest chapter I ever have writing. I actually wanted to write more, like Evelyn and Maggie would come in but I didn't feel like to write that. **

**In next chapter we will go back to Hiccup and the gang! **

**I hope this chapter make sence to you, there were somethings I didn't know how to write so I just wrote something and I hope you didn't got confused. **


End file.
